RWBYPR: Revenge Of The Past
by Jtstill423
Summary: Lord Zedd has been reversed back to evil and gets sucked into the world of Remnant where he meets Cinder Fall and her faction. Offered with the chance of taking over Remnant, he teams up with her to take down the students of Beacon Academy. The Sentinel Knight hears about this and enlists the help of 12 former Rangers to stop him.
1. Prologue-Allaince

**A/N: So I'm finally getting to this story and I've got my idea for it. As by the title, some Rangers villains will be returning in this story to team up with Cinder Fall. I don't want to spoil the story so we'll right into it. Enjoy the prologue!**

 **Prologue-Alliance**

A view of space was shown as the stars were shining bright. The planets were seeming to align as a burning meteor was heading for the Moon. The metro was closing in on the rocky planet when it struck down. Dust filled the air and a big crater filled the void of the surface. A metallic hand reached as a body was stirring. A snake's hiss could be heard as the figure stepped out of the crater. The figure was cleared of any natural skin with metallic tubes running through his body. The snake he was carrying soon dispersed into a staff with a 'Z' at the top. The figure's visor locked steadily on the surroundings.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm finally returned to the surface world after nearly 14 long years. I shall not be deprived of my plans any longer. The time for talk is over and the time for Lord Zedd to reign once again is at hand!" Zedd exclaimed as he outstretched a hand to the abyss of space.

Zedd stepped from the crater as he looked around the moon. It sure hasn't changed much since he last saw it.

"The moon...once my base of operations has been reduced to nothing, but a deserted wasteland. However, I still claim it as my kingdom from long ago." Zedd stated.

Zedd remembered the times he took over the moon when Rita had failed her mission to destroy the Power Rangers. He then married Rita and even if he denied any feelings for her, she still had a special place in his life. He shook the thoughts from his head as he regained focus on his original plan.

"I didn't come back for sightseeing. I came back to take over the universe and claim the throne that was taken away from me." Zedd stated.

Suddenly, a portal opened up as it began sucking everything in. Moon rocks and Zedd tried to hold himself in place with his staff. However, the force was just too strong to resist so he flew through the portal screaming as he did so.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lord Zedd landed on a hard surface as his staff fell on him. He groaned as he looked up seeing a black girl with short, green hair looking at him.

"Um...hi there." The girl greeted.

"Uh...where am I?" Zedd asked as he got to one knee.

"You're in Remnant. Most specifically, our little lair." The girl replied.

"Lair? I was just on the moon a second ago and then this portal sucked me in." Zedd explained.

"No portals here. Now, who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl asked with her hands on her hips.

"My name is Lord Zedd, emperor over everything I see." Zedd replied.

"More like just your skin. That's a nasty sunburn." The girl mocked, observing Zedd's appearance.

"Are you mocking me, child?!" Zedd demanded.

"Cool your jets. I was just kidding." The girl stated as she crossed her arms.

"Joking is not taken too kindly with me, young lady. I should smite you down just for that." Zedd threaded as he raised his staff.

"That won't be tolerated, Mr. Zedd." A voice beckoned.

Zedd turned to see another woman with short, black hair wearing a red dress. She had a man with her who sported short, purple hair and a purple jumpsuit.

"Who are you?" Zedd asked.

"Forgive myself for not coming in sooner. My name is Cinder Fall and these are my associates, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black." Cinder introduced.

"Why am I here in this world?" Zedd asked.

"I tried telling him we had nothing to do with this." Emerald interrupted.

"We don't know how you got here, but I can assure you we never had anything to do with it." Cinder reassured.

"Feh! It matters not! All I ask is that you help me find a way back to my own world. I have plans that need to be put forth." Zedd stated.

"Plans? What plans?" Mercury asked.

"Why should I divulge anything to you vermins?" Zedd asked.

"It was merely a question he was asking. You don't have to if you don't feel the need to." Cinder replied.

"Let's just say I have some revenge on my mind." Zedd stated.

"What a coincidence! We're trying to accomplish the same thing." Emerald stated.

"What is she on about?" Zedd asked.

"We're trying to take over this world. Im at odds with someone from Beacon Academy. That's a school that teaches future Huntsmen and Huntresses. The students always get in the way of my plans." Cinder replied.

"You have to deal with mere children?" Zedd asked in interest.

"Yes, I have to every single time. Why do you ask?" Cinder asked.

"It just so happens there's a group of teenagers I wish to get revenge on. They are known as the Power Rangers. Years ago, they did everything they could to stop my plans at each turn. I managed to get the drop on them, but they always found a way to defeat me." Zedd replied.

"It seems we have some sort of common goal." Cinder stated.

"With an even more common enemy." Zedd added.

"Why rush to get home when you can help us take over this world? I'm sure you would love it." Cinder offered.

"Hmmm...it would be interesting to take over one world right off the bat. There would be no way anyone could stop us with our combined powers. I like the way you talk." Zedd stated.

"Then it looks like we're in business." Cinder stated.

Zedd starts chuckling as he let a big evil laugh out. He has just returned and already has a big chance to make these right. 14 years may have passed by, but they say you have a chance to change the future.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A glowing orb of light heard the laughing from miles away. It seemed distressed as it formed into the Sentinel Knight.

"This can't be. Lord Zedd is back. He was reversed back to being good after Zordon's energy wave hit him. I have to go for some help. I can't let Remnant fall into Zedd's hands like Earth almost did with his son." Sentinel Knight stated.

He whisked away into his orb form and went through a portal back to Earth. He was gonna need a lot of help to fight off Zedd.


	2. Chapter 1-Let's Ranger Up!

**A/N: Alright, back again with another chapter. I thank you all for tuning in to this story, because the franchise of RWBY and Power Rangers is popular so that's why I thought it might make an interesting crossover. So, the Sentinel Knight never really explains the origins of where he came from and we know he battled Thrax. So, low and behold, he's from the world of Remnant. Don't get hissy with me for spoilers since you knew this was coming. Anyway, right into the chapter.**

 **Chapter 1-Let's Ranger Up!**

The city of Angel Grove is booming with the sunlight radiating down on the streets. Cars were in traffic with loud horns beeping and people waving down taxis to get to work. It has changed a lot in the last 14 years since the United Alliance Of Evil's invasion was thwarted. A man was walking into what was the old Juice Bar as he looked around at the place. He was tall, sporting spiked black hair. He had on a plain white T-Shirt and a black leather jacket. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. He took off his sunglasses before revealing himself to be Tommy Oliver.

"Man, doesn't this feel old?" Tommy wondered to himself as he took a seat at a table.

It almost seemed like yesterday he was sitting with his other friends. Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly...his friends that saved him from a horrible fate.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Jason fired a blast right back at Tommy as it hit directly. Tommy dropped the Dragon Dagger and the Sword of Darkness as he fell to the ground. Jason brought out his Blade Blaster aiming it for the sword._

" _It's all over, Tommy." Jason stated._

 _Jason shot at the Sword Of Darkness finally destroying it and making Tommy demorph. The other Rangers demorphed from their suits as Tommy collected his bearings._

" _Tommy, are you ok?" Jason asked as he helped his friend up._

" _What happened to me?" Tommy asked._

" _You're no longer under Rita's power." Jason replied._

" _What have I done?" Tommy asked._

" _What you did was under Rita's influence. You have the power now. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Jason replied._

 _Tommy agreed to help fight Rita becoming the sixth Ranger for the team. He would soon find out that the Green Ranger powers wouldn't last much longer. It was like they were stored into the Sword of Darkness and only left him with enough juice til he would dry up._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tommy has had those nightmares for the last few years. It didn't make thing better when he had to face each one of his Ranger forms just to wake up.

"At least it's in the past and I don't have to worry about it anymore." Tommy stated.

"Tommy, is that you?" A voice asked from behind Tommy.

Tommy took a look behind him and saw a middle-aged man standing there wearing a black karate uniform with a matching head ribbon. Tommy smiled as he saw his old friend and teammate, Adam Park.

"Adam, it's been so long. I didn't even recognize you." Tommy replied as he got up and hugged Adam.

"Well, I have been shaping up my life since I retired from being a Ranger. I got my own dojo here at the Juice Bar." Adam explained.

"What's up here, anyway? I thought the Juice Bar went out of business." Tommy stated.

"Their remaking it since they want to be hip with the teens again. It's good for a nostalgia trip." Adam explained as they took their seats.

"That's really cool. It be nice to get this place back up for business." Tommy stated.

"So how's your teaching job in Reefside?" Adam asked.

"It's what you expect. Not a lot of enthusiasm for learning about archaeology." Tommy replied with a chuckle.

"Kira seemed interested in it." Adam stated.

"Kira? You know about her?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I do. Five years ago, Rita's and Zedd's son, Thrax, came back to Earth in order to take it over. He took away the powers of the Ranger team at the time, the Overdrive Rangers, and a being called the Sentinel Knight called upon me, Kira and three other Rangers to defend the Earth. He even repaired the Mastodon Power Coin." Adam replied.

"He has the ability to repair the Power Coins? That's unbelievable." Tommy stated.

"I was stunned too. I thought the Power Coins were destroyed for good." Adam added.

"That's weird. Jason had the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin when I called him up to help fend off the remainder of the Machine Empire." Tommy explained.

"How did he get that?" Adam asked.

"He was very vague about it. The Power Coins were destroyed when the Thunderzords were destroyed. I just don't see how Jason could get his hands on it." Tommy replied.

"Well, the Mastodon Coin was technically not destroyed entirely. I was able to help Carlos out with a monster and use the limited power it had. Maybe the Tyrannosaurus Coin was the same way." Adam explained.

"That's true, but he wasn't short circuiting if the Coin was broken. He was perfectly fine." Tommy countered.

"Then the only possible answer is I got some help." A voice stated.

Tommy and Adam turned to see a man with short, brown hair, a beard, a red T-Shirt and blue jeans on. He smiled as Tommy gasped.

"Jason!" Tommy exclaimed as he hugged his best friend.

"Nice to see you too, Tommy. You haven't changed one bit." Jason stated.

"I never felt like changing." Tommy explained.

"Well, I guess I should come clean on the Power Coin and how it got repaired. I met up with Billy on Aquitar a while back. He used the technology that the Alien Rangers had to repair the Coin just in case I needed it." Jason explained.

"How's he been?" Adam asked.

"Well, he's pretty old, but he's the tech geek we know and love." Jason replied.

"So have you found any of the others?" Tommy asked.

"Zack is off doing his own little hip-hop tour and Kimberly is living in Japan after becoming a personal fitness instructor." Jason replied.

"Glad to hear the old crew is doing well." Tommy stated.

"What about Rocky?" Adam asked.

"I haven't heard from him, but I heard he became a martial arts champion in the independents. That's all I've heard from him, though." Jason replied.

"Seems like everyone has been living it up ever since they left Angel Grove." Adam stated.

"While Tommy only became a highschool teacher." Jason taunted.

"At least I can say I'm doing something." Tommy retorted with a chuckle.

"Touche." Jason conceded.

"Well, fancy meeting you boys here." A feminine voice stated.

"It can't be." Tommy muttered.

The three Rangers turned to see a woman standing with her gym bag wrapped around her shoulders. She was wearing a pink sports bra and black sweatpants. She had her hair in a ponytail and she gave a glistening smile at the male Rangers.

"Kimberly!" Jason exclaimed as he ran over to hug her.

"I guess this Juice Bar brought back the memories with it." Adam muttered as he went to greet Kimberly.

Tommy smiled as he got up and went up to his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Tommy." Kimberly greeted with a nervous tone.

"It's good to see you, Kim." Tommy greeted as he hugged her.

Kimberly felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach after breaking up with Tommy so suddenly, but she returned the hug with a warm embrace.

"It's good to see familiar faces after so long." Jason stated as he put his arms around Tommy and Kimberly.

"I've sure missed you guys a lot." Kimberly stated.

"We've missed you too. So how did you decide to become a fitness instructor?" Adam asked as they sat back down.

"I decided after I won a few gold medals in the Pan Global Games to go into the fitness business and help everyone get into shape. I moved to Japan where I was sure to get a lot of applicants for my classes." Kimberly replied.

"That's great, Kim. It's glad to know everyone is doing well for themselves." Jason stated.

Suddenly, a glowing ball of light came over to their table. Adam recognized it immediately.

"Hey, look over there." Adam observed.

The other three individuals saw the orb as they wondered what it was.

"Hello, former Rangers." The Sentinel Knight greeted.

"Uh…" Jason stated as his jaw dropped.

"It's alright everyone. It's The Sentinel Knight." Adam stated.

"The Sentinel Knight?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll explain in due time. You four must come with me at once." The Sentinel Knight replied as he teleported all four Rangers out of the Juice Bar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A red car was barreling down the street as a black man wearing a blue shirt and black slacks was on his way to work at the local mechanic shop in Angel Grove. The man behind the wheel was known was T.J. Johnson. He pulled into the shop as he parked his car. He got out and brought in his toolbox when he bumped into someone dropping his tools.

"I'm so sorry!" The woman he bumped into apologized.

"Hey, it's no problem. I got distracted." T.J. States as he bent over to pick up the tools.

"At least let me help you since I made you drop them." The woman stated.

"Thanks. Do I know you from somewhere?" T.J. asked as he looked at the woman.

She was of Asian descent with long, black hair wearing pink blouse and black dress pants.

"I'm not sure. You do look somewhat familiar." The woman stated as she grabbed her purse.

"Cassie?" T.J. wondered.

"T.J., is that really you?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, it's been so long." T.J. replied.

"Yeah, it has. I see you still have Lightning Cruiser." Cassie observed as she saw the red car.

"He gets me around. I've just been fascinated with cars that I became a mechanic. Let's me relive the old days." T.J. stated as he rubbed the hood of the car.

"I can't believe it's been this long since we were last Rangers." Cassie added.

"Time sure flies when you're saving the world. You heard from Andros, Carlos, Ashley or Justin?" T. .

"No, I lost contact a few years ago. I know Andros and Ashley got married. They had their honeymoon in KO-35." Cassie replied.

"Not really the most ideal place, but I guess Andros likes it more at home." T.J. figured.

"Carlos took up a soccer career, but I haven't watched him to know how he's doing. I also heard Justin went into accounting with his father." Cassie explained.

"The little man is making a name for himself in the financial business. Right on." T.J. stated.

"I've also done some stuff with the local daycare center. Just volunteer work really." Cassie explained.

"I guess we just appreciate the smaller things, huh?" T.J. asked.

"I suppose you could say that." Cassie replied with a giggle.

T.J.'s heart clenched at that laugh. He fell in love with that laugh all those years ago, but being a Power Ranger came first in his life. He liked Cassie all this time and he finally had a chance to say how he felt. However, a light enveloped them as the both screamed in shock.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The world of Mirinoi was shining brightly in the depths of space and the wildlife was booming. People were walking around and doing daily errands. The Quasar Sabers were firmly embedded in stone and have been left there ever since. Five chosen warriors wielded the swords and became what was called the Galaxy Rangers. Sitting nearby looking at the Sabers was a man with short, brown hair wearing a blue jacket over a red T-Shirt. His name is Leo Corbett and he was part of the Galaxy Ranger team many years ago. He was actually the leader to be more specific.

"You still out here, Leo?" A voice asked.

Leo turned to see a black man wearing a green worker's uniform walk towards him.

"I was just reminiscing the old times." Leo replied.

"Apparently so. You've been pulling that sword out more times than I can count." The man, Damon, stated as he sat next to Leo.

"The Sabers are needed when trouble comes to the Earth or Mirinoi." Leo explained.

"You fix up the Megaship yet?" Leo asked.

"It's almost ready to go. I even had some help in it's revival." Damon replied as he looked to his left.

A woman wearing a black leather outfit and black spandex pants sporting long, blonde hair came in.

"Karone?" Leo asked as he got up.

"Who else did you expect? Astromena?" Karone joked.

"Let's hope she doesn't come back." Damon replied as he got up.

"So I see Leo is having his weekly staring contest with the Sabers." Karone taunted with a smirk.

"He's been doing it for the last month." Damon added.

"I just feel the Sabers are calling out to me. It's like they know something is about to go down." Leo explained.

"Maybe you're just paranoid?" Damon asked.

"I know what I'm hearing. Something is very wrong." Leo replied.

Suddenly, a shining light enveloped onto Mirinoi and absorbed Leo, Damon and Karone as they covered themselves.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A fire burning in downtown Mariner Bay was out of control. A firetruck was barreling down the street as it sped to a stop. Firemen got out as they got the hose ready. Some of the other firemen were brave enough to head inside the building to save the people. The front of the firetruck opened as a man wearing a red jacket, a red T-Shirt and sporting short, blonde hair.

"What's the status on the fire?" The man asked.

"It was raging according to the witness that reported it. We are trying to keep it under wraps long enough for the others to scope out survivors." One of the firemen replied.

"Just keep the water going. We need to keep this fire contained before it spreads." The man, Carter Grayson, ordered.

"Right on it, sir." The fireman stated as he turned his attention back to the fire.

Carter was apart of the local fire department and he handled stuff like this on a regular basis. He was once apart of a operation team called Lightspeed Rescue where he and four others civilians became Power Rangers. They protected the city of Mariner Bay and the Earth from demons.

"I just hope my men get out alright." Carter muttered.

A few medical trucks came in to tend to the survivors and their wounds. A woman got out of one of the trucks. She had her long, blonde hair in a bun and wore a medical uniform. She carried a clipboard as she made it over to Carter.

"I figured I would see you here." The woman stated.

"This one is really killer I here. The reports were saying an apartment window was letting smoke out and the fire just broke out from there." Carter explained as he read his notes.

"So a normal kitchen fire?" The woman, Dana Mitchell, asked.

"That remains to be seen, but I have no doubt it was something big that caused it." Carter replied.

Dana Mitchell is a paramedic usually working the medical field. She was a nurse, but she quit in order to help out on the streets. She's also the girlfriend of Carter Grayson and they have been together for a few years. She was also on the Ranger team with Carter years ago.

"Look! Survivors are coming out! I have to get to work!" Dana exclaimed as she ran to help the fireman carrying a woman with scorch marks.

"That's why I love that woman. Always ready to help others." Carter cooed.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped into Mariner Bay as Carter and Dana saw it. The others weren't sure what to think as they screamed while the light covered them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver Hills was a peaceful town on this particular day, but it wasn't always like that. A man wearing a black uniform and wearing a red cap was walking down the sidewalk on his daily patrol. This is Wes Collins of the Silver Guardians. He is the co-leader alongside his partner and best friend, Eric Meyers.

"Whew, it's been a long day of nothing going on. Almost makes me wish something bad would happen." Wes stated.

Wes felt a twinge of regret in that comment since what occurred back in 2001. Ransik escaped to the past and was looking to take over the world to change the future. There was even a whole war between mutants and humans.

"I can't believe it's been 11 years since I was involved in that. To think I was just a rich kid and then turned into a Power Ranger. Life sure has other plans in the making." Wes stated.

"Are you seriously talking to yourself again?" A voice asked.

Wes turned to see a man walking toward him. He looked to be wearing the same outfit that Wes had on. He was Eric Meyers, the co-captain of the Silver Guardians.

"Well, I like to call it recollection." Wes replied as he turned to the former Quantum Ranger.

"The past is the past. We have gotten a lot done since then and you should just move on from it all." Eric explained.

"I've moved on. It's just...you ever feel something just ain't done?" Wes asked as he crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"I've just gotten this feeling that our time as Rangers isn't done. That some new threat is right around the corner to pick up where they left off." Wes replied.

"You think it's Ransik?" Eric asked.

"Not Ransik, but much more evil." Wes replied.

"Look, you've been on patrol for most of the day so why don't you just head home. I'll tell your father you was probably suffering from some heat wave." Eric suggested.

"I'm not delirious, Eric. I just don't know how to explain this." Wes stated.

Suddenly, a light swept over to Wes as he screamed and it launched Eric away from the sight. Eric landed on the concrete and looked up to see Wes gone.

"Wes!" Eric yelled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A house was shown as a girl with a white blouse wearing a short, yellow jacket over it and long, blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail came into a room to where her sister was. Her sister was coughing violently as the girl brought in some soup.

"Thanks Em." The sister praised.

"No problem, Serena. I just hope you get better soon." Em, Emily, stated.

"Don't worry about me, Em. I'll be *cough* fine." Serena assured as she sipped some soup.

"You're my sister. Literally the only family I have left." Emily explained.

"You won't have to worry about losing me. Besides, you've proven you can be strong on your own." Serena stated.

"She's right. You've been a big help to the team." A voice added.

A man with short, brown hair wearing a short, green jacket covering a white t-shirt and dark jeans came into the room.

"Thanks, Mike. It's good to know you guys will be there for me no matter what." Emily stated.

"We are two peas in the same pod. I was just a slacker and you didn't have enough fate in yourself. We soon learned we were strong like the others." Mike explained.

"You really have *cough, cough* a great supporter, Em." Serena stated.

"I'm glad I do. He's help me back on my feet since we left." Emily stated as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"We're always there for each other and we won't be stopping now." Mike added as he put a hand around his girlfriend's shoulder.

Suddenly, a bright light swept over the house as Mike held Emily and they screamed being taken away from whatever force grabbed them.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed in some parts. I just got through finals week and now I have free reign to work on any story I want over Christmas Break. It ain't easy being a college student.**


	3. Chapter 2-Fresh Faces and New Disgraces

**A/N: I can tell you guys really like this story. Well, who am I to deny you readers another chapter? This is going to be a fun story and keep coming up with ideas to see where I could possibly map out this story. Anyway, it's Morphin' Time!**

 **Chapter 2-Fresh Faces and New Disgraces**

Lord Zedd was sitting at a conference table that Cinder Fall had set up. He tapped his fingers against the mahogany as he waited for his new evil partner to arrive.

"Where is that woman? Honestly, she takes longer than Rita to prepare for a conference." Zedd muttered.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Mr. Zedd." Cinder Fall apologized as she came into the room and sat down.

"Being late for your own meeting doesn't seem very professional, wouldn't you agree?" Zedd asked.

"It was merely a small matter to deal with." Cinder Fall replied.

"I have no patience for your meaningless tasks. I wish to know the battle plan to take over this world. No wonder Rita could never defeat the Power Rangers." Zedd scoffed.

"Rita?" Cinder Fall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rita was my wife before an energy wave turned herself to good. She was an evil sorceress who I assigned the task of taking over the Earth, but she was feeble and weak to accomplish that." Zedd replied.

"I assure you that I'm more competent." Cinder Fall promised.

"Then quit wasting my time and get to the point." Zedd demanded.

"I suppose I could start with the history of Beacon Academy. That way you know what you're up against working with me." Cinder Fall suggested.

"Enlighten me on this profound institution that trains these hunters." Zedd stated.

Cinder Fall began telling Zedd about the 80-year history on Beacon Academy from how it was founded to why she wants to see it fall. She even told Zedd of Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

"I see. Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch are the main threats to our plan to take over Remanent. Honestly, I'm not surprised. I had an enemy standing in my way of taking over Earth." Zedd explained.

"If you don't mind my intrusion, who was this enemy?" Cinder Fall asked.

"His name was Zordon. He was an alien leader that trapped my wife in her space prison long ago, but he has been vanquished for years now." Zedd replied.

"Did you kill him?" Cinder Fall asked.

"It's something I wish I could take credit for." Zedd replied.

"Well, If you're that powerful to destroy someone that powerful, you're the right choice in taking over Remanent." Cinder Fall stated with a smirk.

"I have not lost my touch. No mere Ranger can match my power." Zedd added.

"Then how bout we send you over and deal with the students at Beacon?" Cinder Fall asked.

"I don't normally do my own work, but I have an army that could work out." Zedd replied.

Zedd stretched a hand towards a corner in the room. Lightning shoots from his hand as several grey creatures appeared. They had on silver vests with the letter 'Z' in the middle.

"What are these creatures?" Cinder Fall asked.

"They are called Z Putties. They are my personal foot soldiers and they are commanded to carry out my demands." Zedd replied.

"They only look good for hand-to-hand combat. The students are more weaponry based." Cinder Fall stated.

"It's good that I brought a backup army with me." Zedd retorted.

He brought in several eggs with the flick of his staff as they began hatching. Several black bird creatures stood up as they looked around where they were.

"Hey! Where are we?" One of them asked.

"Silence! Tengas, Putties, I have called you all to arms in order to destroy the staff and the students that reside at Beacon Academy." Zedd explained.

"Beacon Academy?" One Tenga wondered.

"You are to follow the orders of me and Cinder Fall. Do not fall out of line and I want you to make sure the students know what they are up against. There will be war on the streets and bloodshed, but it is our common goal to take over this world." Zedd explained.

The Putties and Tengas seemed to have a general understanding of what Lord Zedd was asking of them.

"Don't worry, Lord Zedd. We won't fail you." One of the Tengas promised.

"I've heard that garbage a thousand times. Make sure you don't or servers consequences will be dealt." Zedd ordered.

The Putties and Tengas nodded as they were teleported out to attack the school. Zedd turned to leave the room when Cinder Fall stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Cinder Fall asked.

"The forces we have won't be enough to take out the whole school. I shall need the proper reinforcements in order to successfully enact our invasion." Zedd replied.

Cinder Fall nodded, but she had no idea what to expect from Lord Zedd. Zedd seemed to be a devious man and she figured this would be the time where she would win. She just hoped the Putties and Tengas were survive long enough.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Professor Ozpin was in his office going over some paperwork when his ears perked. He couldn't explain it, but he suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

' _Why does it feel like something bad is going to happen? Never felt anything this evil before.'_ Ozpin thought.

Suddenly, several Putties teleported into Ozpin's office as Ozpin stood up in shock.

"What the devil?!" Ozpin recoiled.

The Putties started surrounding Ozpin as he regained composure and zipped to the other side of his desk. The Putties were confused, but they decided to charge him. Ozpin caught one Putty's arm as he punched it in the chest sending it crashing into the wall. Two Putties jumped for Ozpin, but using his super speed, he grabbed both of the Putties mid-air and slammed them on his desk. The last Putty tried punching Ozpin multiple times before the headmaster dodged each shot before landing a kick to the creature's chest. The Putty began shaking as it disintegrated into clay.

"Interesting. Kicking that monstrosity in the 'Z' destroyed it. At least I found a weak point on it." Ozpin stated.

Ozpin decided head out his door where he saw Glynda fighting some Tengas. They swooped down, but she merely flicked her riding crop and they were done. One tried to punch her, but she launched a kick to the Tenga's beak which made the bird minion squawk. She saw some more get up and come at her, but using her Semblance, she was able to control their movement and sent them colliding with each other.

"Ms. Goodwitch! What is going on here?" Ozpin asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was on my way to meet with you, but when I entered the hall, these bird creatures were in the way." Glynda replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"Weird. I encountered these great creatures with the letter 'Z' on their chest. That's what you can hit to get rid of them." Ozpin explained.

"Do you think the White Fang sent them?" Glynda asked.

"It's possible, but they were easy to counter. Any member of the White Fang would put up a decent fight." Ozpin replied.

"Something else must be afoot then. If the White Fang didn't send these things here, who did?" Glynda asked.

"It's a total mystery. I did have a feeling that something else was wrong. A sinister force in Remanent." Ozpin replied.

"A sinister force?" Glynda asked.

"I don't know how to describe it, but it seems like it was that same force that sent these monsters." Ozpin replied.

"We have to warn the students." Glynda stated.

"I agree. Let's head for the amphitheater." Ozpin encouraged.

Ozpin and Glynda exited the hall making their way to see what evil threat was attacking the school. However, the students seemed to get the message as Putties and Tengas flooded the halls. Ruby was first on scene as the students fought to save their school. Ruby kicked a Putty in the gut and elbowed it in the head before another tried grabbing her. Ruby tossed the Putty over her head as it landed on its two feet, but Ruby sprinted forward landing a kick in the chest destroying the Putty. Yang dodged the punches of Putties surrounding her so she punched each of them away with brute force. They got up and kept coming, but she kicked on in the face and landed a side kick to one in the gut.

"I'm not even trying and you goons are still failing." Yang taunted with a amused smirk.

Tengas came in for Blake, but she used a Earth clone to make a stone statue. Tengas attacked the statue, but realized it was a fake while Blake unsheathed her sword and used both weapons to take out the Tengas. Tengas and Putties started charging after Weiss as she used Ice Dust to create ice platforms causing her pursuers to slide. She then slides on the ice herself delivering punches and kicks to her enemies. Some Tengas took flight and soared down to attack Weiss, but she summoned ice chunks launching them to take out the Tengas.

"Just where are these creatures coming from?" Weiss wondered.

Yang punched a Putty in the 'Z' causing it to spaz out and disintegrate.

"Whoa, these clay brains actually have a weakness." Yang stated.

Ruby used Crescent Rose's scythe-mode to swipe Tengas from the air and scoop Putties up sending them into the walls nearby.

"Who sent these guys?" Ruby asked.

The students were finishing what they could of the Putties and Tengas. The last Putty was destroyed as Blake put away her sword.

"That was fun." Yang stated.

"This is no time for fun, Yang. We need to figure out where these clay monsters and bird creatures came from." Weiss scolded.

"It must've been the White Fang." Ruby suggested.

"It isn't a surprise. They will not stop at any lengths to disturb the peace." Blake added.

"I don't know. As much as I would like to agree with you guys, they probably didn't send these goons." Yang stated.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"This was probably the easiest battle we've had. I've faced Nevermores that were tougher." Yang replied.

"She has a point. These creatures looked to easy to beat." Weiss agreed.

"Then if the White Fang didn't send them, who did?" Blake asked.

"We're gonna need to figure this one out. We may be facing another big baddie." Ruby replied.

Team RWBY and the other students decided to continue their day as normal, but made sure to find clues on what sent the Putties and Tengas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Sentinel Knight appeared on the ground as he turned to see the 14 Rangers laid out. Tommy stirred as he and the others woke up from their nap.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"We got sucked into a light is what happened." Carter replied.

"Who's that?" Kimberly asked as she pointed at the Sentinel Knight.

"I am the Sentinel Knight. I'm a friend of Adam over here as we have been acquainted before." Sentinel Knight replied.

"He had me help some Rangers a long time ago. What's the problem this time?" Adam asked.

"Lord Zedd has returned." Sentinel Knight asked.

"Lord Zedd?!" Tommy recoiled.

"How?" Jason asked.

"It seems he was able to channel enough energy to revert back to his evil side. He has plans to take over my homeworld of Remanent." Sentinel Knight replied.

"Remanent? Is that where we are?" Leo asked.

"Yes, this is where I was born. I've only ever been on Earth to protect the Corona Aurora and defeat Thrax." Sentinel Knight replied.

"Thrax?" Carter asked.

"That's Zedd's and Rita's son. He managed to hack into the Morphing Grid and get rid of the Overdrive Rangers' powers." Adam replied.

"I always knew it ran in the family." Tommy stated.

"Well, I guess we're here to stop him." T.J. figured.

"That's right. You are among the best Rangers to stop Lord Zedd and his diabolical schemes. However, this won't be an easy battle as he has teamed up with Cinder Fall." Sentinel Knight explained.

"If Zedd teamed up with someone, chances are they are just about as powerful as he is." Tommy concluded.

"Cinder Fall wants to take over Remanent and rule over it. She has asked Zedd's help and they have formed an ultimate partnership. If Zedd and Cinder are successful, Remanent will fall to evil." Sentinel Knight explained.

"We're up to the challenge." Adam stated.

"Yeah, Zedd won't get away that easy." Jason promised.

"I'm glad to hear your enthusiasm. Now, you'll need your powers back. I have enough energy to restore each of your powers. For those who have been multiple Rangers, they will have their choice of what powers are restored." Sentinel Knight explained.

"I guess everyone else will have their original powers then." Carter stated.

"Precisely. Leo, Damon, Karone, please step forward." Sentinel Knight requested.

The three stepped forward as Sentinel Knight began his speech.

"You each shall receive your Quasar Sabers and your Galaxy Morphers. Treat them with care as you once did before." Sentinel Knight stated.

The three Galaxy Rangers watched as their Galaxy Morphers and their Quasar Sabers appeared in their hands.

"This is cool!" Damon exclaimed.

"Zedd doesn't stand a chance." Leo declared.

"Carter and Dana, please step forward." Sentinel Knight requested.

Carter and Dana stepped forward as Sentinel Knight waved a ray of light on them giving them their Rescue Morphers.

"You both will live on as the Lightspeed Rangers." Sentinel Knight declared.

"Thank you. We won't let you down." Carter promised.

"We've faced demons before. This ain't no different." Dana added.

"Mike, Emily, please step forward." Sentinel Knight requested.

Mike and Emily held hands as they walked forward.

"I shall restore your Samuraizers. I wish you well in your journey." Sentinel Knight explained.

A ray of light brought the Samuraizers in Mike's and Emily's hands as they smiled.

"Back in action!" Mike exclaimed.

"Now, Tommy, Jason, Kimberly and Adam, please step forward." Sentinel Knight requested.

The four adults stepped forward as they looked at each other.

"I understand Kimberly was only the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, but I prefer we do this in teams. Adam, what powers would you like restored?" Sentinel Knight asked.

"I want the powers of the Black Ranger." Adam chose.

"Jason?" Sentinel Knight asked.

"I was always at my best being the Red Ranger." Jason replied.

"Tommy?" Sentinel Knight asked.

"My strongest form was always the White Ranger. I had much more to work with." Tommy replied.

"Very well. I shall now restore your Morphers." Sentinel Knight asked.

A ray of light passed over the four adults as their Power Morphers were restored with the Power Coins locked in.

"It feels great to be back." Adam stated.

"This is amazing." Kimberly added as she smiled at her Morpher.

"Last, but not least. T.J., Cassie, please step forward." Sentinel Knight requested.

T.J. and Cassie came forward as they stared up at the Sentinel Knight.

"You both had the Turbo and Space Ranger powers. Which ones would you like restored?" Sentinel Knight asked.

"We always had more with the Space Ranger powers." T.J. replied.

"They were stronger when we needed them to be." Cassie added.

"Very well. Allow me to give you both your Astro Morphers." Sentinel Knight stated.

T.J. and Cassie received their Astro Morphers on their wrists. They smiled at the thought of being Rangers again.

"Travel and battle well, but be forewarned that Zedd is stronger than most of you. Cinder Fall and her forces will prove to be a challenge as well. I trust that you all succeed greatly. May the power protect you all." Sentinel Knight explained as he turned back into an orb and floated away.

The Rangers turned to each other as they realized what the stakes were.

"Alright guys, this world is at stake and possibly Earth as well. Let's fight with all we have." Tommy stated.

"What about Wes? He doesn't have his Morpher." Jason realized.

Wes pulled his sleeve down and revealed his Chrono Morpher.

"I always have it with me. Never know when mutants might escape." Wes explained.

"Well, let's get going and find someone for some directions. This is a whole new world that needs us." Tommy stated.

He lead the charge as the other Rangers turned to follow him. Tommy knew this was going to be a tough battle, but he has fought against Lord Zedd for two years so he knows what he is like. The others have had their fair share of bad guys to deal with so it's nothing new to them either. They weren't going to let Zedd and Cinder win and they would defeat them.

 **A/N: Alright, I know the battles with the RWBY team might not be great. I did research and put in what I thought would work. I promise I'll get better in the future chapters so bear with me on it.**


	4. Chapter 3-Pushing Against Two Sides

**A/N: Welcome back to RWBYPR: Revenge of the Past. The Rangers now have their powers back and Zedd wasted no time in launching an attack on Beacon which sets up a new adventure for Team RWBY to investigate who sent the Putties and Tengas to the school. Without any more spoilers and obvious recap, let's get in on the third chapter.**

 **Chapter 3-Pushing Against Two Sides**

Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch gathered the students into the amphitheater for a urgent announcement. The students wanted answers as they chatted among themselves before Glynda slapped her riding crop against the wall a couple times.

"Alright, students! We were under attack by some mysterious foe here at Beacon. Me and Professor Ozpin have deduced this isn't the work of the White Fang. We have no leads so far, but we are looking into this matter carefully." Glynda explained.

"This weird not having an attack from the White Fang and from someone who's probably just as powerful." Weiss stated.

"He better be the best if his minions can go down so easily." Yang retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here and start searching around." Ruby urged.

"You wanna risk getting caught?" Weiss asked with a shocked expression.

"If we duck through the students in a quick fashion, we'll be out of here in no time." Yang replied.

"Not like they'll be looking for everyone to be accounted for." Blake added.

Ruby went first as WBY came behind her. Some of the students were annoyed as the girls bumped into them and some even got lost. Finally, the four Huhteresses made it to the exit as they made sure everyone was there.

"Okay, we got out. I hope no one notices." Yang stated.

"They had enough of us bumping into them. I doubt they'll want us to stay." Weiss added.

"Hey! What are you girls doing?" A voice asked.

The girls turned to see Team JNPR as they snuck out the back of the crowd.

"We were going to go investigate who sent those creatures." Yang replied.

"How do you guys know where to start? You don't have any leads." Pyrrha added.

"Aimlessly looking around seems to be our speciality." Ruby stated with a small smile.

"It probably be better if we came with you. There's no telling how dangerous whoever sent those things are." Jaune suggested.

"It's not like we're damsels in distress. We can handle ourselves." Weiss retorted.

"Yes and we can provide assistance. We don't want any casualties on our side." Ren insisted.

"Besides, you know we can't shake an adventure into the unknown." Nora added with a smile.

"Why not? The more help we have, the faster we can take down this new threat." Yang stated.

"Don't be too cocky, Yang. We still have our own evils out there." Blake warned as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Then the numbers will be in our favor. We've dealt with her forces before." Jaune explained.

"Well, let's get going. With all the panic, we can just sneak out the front entrance." Yang urged.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR carefully snuck away from the amphitheater. They made sure there was no one else around and went out the front entrance. However, some Tengas who didn't battle flew after the two teams hopefully to ambush them and capture them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lord Zedd looked through his visor at the two teams of Hunters and Huntresses. He had hoped his Tenga Warriors could distract them from their search long enough before they could continue. He turned round to see Emerald, Mercury and Cinder standing around.

"We can't let these imputent children reach the Rangers. They will ruin my plans yet again." Zedd stated.

"Your plans? I thought we was in this together." Emerald retorted as she crossed her arms.

"You're only my help for when we take over this world. However, the conquering of two worlds should be quite satisfying once we have killed off the Rangers." Zedd explained.

"Two worlds? You mean this Earth place?" Mercury asked.

"Of course. I have long to rule over entire galaxies and I shall not be stopped." Zedd replied.

"It's a tempting offer. Two worlds falling at our knees. You can't ask for a better partner." Cinder stated.

"I don't really see the need. We take over Remanent and no other world can stand up to us." Emerald retorted as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Mr. Zedd, you promised a few associates to help us. Who did you bring?" Cinder asked.

"I have gathered the greatest villains throughout my time. The multiple Rangers you saw with the four that caused me trouble faced their own evil enforcers in their time." Zedd replied.

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard walking into the lair as a blue monkey standing on two legs appeared. He was wearing gold armor and carried a sword with wings attached to his back. The woman beside him was also wielding a sword and wearing gold armor.

"First of all, these two are my trusted associates known as Goldar and Scorpina. They have served me well in the last 14 years." Zedd began.

"At long last, you have returned, Lord Zedd. Me and Scorpina grew weary in our time of hiding." Goldar stated as he bowed to Lord Zedd.

"We were worries that you were gone forever after Zordon's energy wave made you and Rita good." Scorpina explained.

"Bah! A mere wave of galactic energy isn't enough to stop true evil. I merely had to wait for the right time to return to the darkness that I consume." Zedd retorted.

"Lord Zedd, who are these imbeciles?" Goldar asked, pointing his sword at Cinder Fall, Mercury and Emerald.

"Watch your tone, Goldar. These are my business partners. They will help us take over Renmanet." Zedd replied as he pushed Goldar back.

"A tad bit of confusion I assure you. We are here to assist Lord Zedd in conquest. We share the same goal." Cinder explained.

"Ah, a fellow conqueror. In that case, we will humbly serve you." Scorpina stated as she bowed to Cinder Fall.

Another being came out with her minions which were humanoid bugs. She was in purple armor which made her look like an insect and she carried a staff. She had charred skin on her face, but she wore a mask to protect her mouth.

"Trakeena...you have been revived." Zedd stated, taking her hand.

"I graciously thank you for bringing me back to life. Being dead isn't something to be proud of." Trakeena stated.

"This is Trakeena. She's the main enemy for the Galaxy Rangers and these are her minions called Stingwingers." Zedd explained.

"Zedd has explained to be the details of our mission. As long as the Galaxy Rangers are dealt with, I shall do what I can to make sure this place burns." Trakeena promised.

"I can promise you, Ms. Trakeena. You shall not be displeased." Cinder assured.

Another woman dressed in grey skull armor walked in with hordes of black clothed minions. They had red shoulder pads and a red belt along with a yellow wisp up their chest.

"This is Vypra. She's one of the demons that faced the Lightspeed Rangers." Zedd explained.

"I'm done playing games. I've suffered from too much embarrassment to let those Lightspeed Rangers off the hook. I'll see to it myself that they suffer what they put me through." Vypra vowed.

"I'm digging the minions. What are they called?" Mercury asked.

"Batlings. My personal army for when I take my revenge." Vypra replied.

"Didn't take you for being a bat?" Emerald asked.

"Well, I work better with creatures up to my calibur." Vypra replied.

Lastly, an octopus creature strolled in with his staff and he head five purple gems in his head. He also came in with his own creatures. They had red heads with their mouths wide open and red armor with yellow pants.

"This is Octoroo. He was once the lackey for that fool Master Xandred, but he is now under my command." Zedd explained.

"I couldn't be happier working for a superior super villain like Lord Zedd. It just makes my tentacles tingle." Octoroo stated as the others tensed up at what he said.

"This guy is all kinds of creepy." Emerald whispered to Mercury.

"These are my Moogers. They help me ward off any posing threats." Octoroo stated.

"Even uglier than he is." Mercury whispered back to Emerald.

"It seems you have provided very much resources for us to use, Mr. Zedd. We greatly appreciate the help." Cinder stated.

"I'm not done yet. No army is complete without a few monsters at our disposal." Zedd explained.

Zedd looked around and aimed his staff at the conference table. He shot magic at it and the table began standing on its hind legs. It was given a table on top of its head, a wooden sword and a wooden shield. It opened its yellow eyes as Cinder Fall, Emerald and Mercury gasped at the creature.

"Whoa, I'm actually alive." The table monster observed as he looked all around him.

"Allow me to introduce my newest creation, Tabletop." Zedd introduced.

"Thank you for creating me, Lord Zedd. I shall turn the tables on those Rangers." Tabletop vowed.

Zedd grabbed the table monster with his staff and looked deep into the monster's eyes.

"Enough trivial talk! I'm sending you and a squad of Putties, Stingwingers and Batlings down to deal with the Rangers. I expect no failure from you." Zedd commanded.

Tabletop nodded as he regained his composure as Putties, Stingwingers and Batlings surrounded him. They teleported out before Goldar stepped forward.

"Lord Zedd, what about us?" Goldar asked.

"You and Scorpina will handle those two teams with the Tengas. Don't fail me or I won't hesitate to replace you both." Zedd threatened.

"You won't be disappointed, milord. Come, Goldar, let's get to work." Scorpina stated as she and Goldar teleported out.

"How do those two do when they worked with you before?" Cinder asked.

"They were decent at best. I expect them to at least distract those children for awhile while we come up with an attack plan on Beacon." Zedd replied.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Zedd." Cinder stated with an evil smirk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Rangers continued walking as they reached the Forever Fall forest. They noticed that leaves were different kinds of colors ranging from red to orange.

"It's very beautiful here." Kimberly cooed as she puts both hands on her chest.

"We need to be careful. Zedd could've laid some traps in this forest." Jason stated.

"Jason's right. We don't know this world well enough to know what their wildlife is." Leo added.

"I wish Maya was here. She could just talk to them and we be good." Damon interjected.

"Let's thread carefully through here. We don't want to disturb anything." Tommy stated as he led the charge into the forest.

The Rangers started entering the woods before a swarm of Putties, Stingwingers and Batlings appeared from behind the trees.

"I guess being silent is out of the question." Wes stated as he assumed a fighter stance.

"Z Putties?! Zedd must've sent them!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"That's true, but why are there Stingwingers?" Karone asked.

"He must've had a way to transport more minions here in order to get the edge on us." Leo replied.

"This is gonna be a walk in the park. We don't need to morph to beat these guys." Mike stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"Would I be reason enough?" Tabletop asked as he teleported in.

"Of course, Zedd can never just make it easy on us." Jason replied.

"That's the fun part." Tommy stated with a smirk.

"Get'em guys!" Tabletop commanded as he pointed his sword at the Rangers.

The Putties, Stingwingers and Batlings ran at the Rangers as they dispersed into different groups. Tommy, Jason, Adam and Kimberly decided to take out the Putties since they seemed the easiest. Jason punched the chest of one Putty and kicked another in the gut with Tommy hitting a spinning heel kick to another in the head. Kimberly flew off a tree and kicked a Putty in the 'Z' destroying it. Adam was being chased by two Putties as he ran off a tree and did a backflip over the Putties. The Putties cluttered on the tree trunk and fell down on each other. Adam was punched in the stomach by one Putty, but Adam grabbed his a elbowing him in the head and whipped him into his fellow Putties. The three Putties cluttered on the tree as Adam did a smirk.

T.J. ran through the forest as Putties chased him, but he had an idea. He caught a branch and started swinging. He swung back and kicked two Putties in the face causing them to collide into some bushes. T.J. kicked another in the 'Z' causing the creature to spaz and blow up. T.J. blocked a few punches from some Putties, but he was kicked down into the leaves. Cassie came into save him and kick one Putty in the face. She then did a backflip and swept the other one from under its feet. She punched the 'Z' and backed up when it blew.

Mike and Emily were clashing with Stingwingers with the Galaxy Rangers. The Galaxy Rangers used their Quasar Sabers to slash at the insect monsters to get the upper hand. Mike was tossed by one as he groaned once he landed. Emily did a roundhouse kick taking out one, but was picked up by one. She screamed flailing her arms and legs to get free. Mike grabbed the creature's legs and climbed up its back to clonk it with both fists. The Stingwingers, Emily and Mike fell to the ground as the Samurai Rangers regrouped.

"I wish we had our Spin Swords. We would stand a better chance." Emily stated.

"Let's just stay behind the Galaxy Rangers. They seem to have the right idea." Mike suggested.

Carter, Dana and Wes shot at the Batlings with their Rescue and Chrono Blasters respectively. Wes was getting cornered so Carter came in and kicked one in the gut and elbowed another in the head. Wes got behind one picking it up and slamming it into a bush. The Batlings blasted causing Carter and Wes to find cover. Carter and Wes cleared the wave with their blasters while Dana kicked one in the head and threw another over her back.

"I almost forgot these guys were pretty strong." Dana muttered.

Tabletop saw his side losing so he decided to interject himself in the fight. Tommy and Jason decided to confront him as they assumed fighting stances.

"Foolish Rangers! You are no match for me!" Tabletop declared.

"Try us, 2x4!" Jason exclaimed.

Tabletop tried slashing both Rangers, but Tommy and Jason separated. Jason tried kicking Tabletop in the back, but Tabletop blocked with his shield and threw Jason off balance. Tommy tried his signature roundhouse kicks, but Tabletop blocked each one with his shield. He flipped Tommy over, but Tommy got right back up kicking back at Tabletop. Tabletop tried stabbing Tommy, but Tommy swept the monster off his feet. Jason got back up and tried punching the monster, but Tabletop used his shield to block it causing Jason to go flying. Jason hit a tree with his back and he groaned.

"Jason!" Tommy gasped.

"I wouldn't worry about ol' J-Boy! You have bigger fish to fry!" Tabletop exclaimed.

"Too bad for you, I'm an archeologist!" Tommy retorted.

Tommy tried his best with kicks and punches, but Tabletop blocked with his shield. Tommy barreled back as he tried keeping on his feet, but Tabletop kept coming with his sword. Tommy had to roll over to a tree trunk as Tabletop kept stabbing the ground. Tommy got up and hit a kick to the chest on Tabletop. Tabletop backed up grunting as Tommy jumped off the tree and tried for a kick to the table monster's head, but Tabletop threw up his shield to bounce Tommy into a pile of leaves.

"Ha! Not so tough without your powers! Why don't you give me what I came for and put up a real fight!" Tabletop exclaimed as he held Tommy at sword-point.

Tommy started sweating, but a deafening roar from deep in the forest caught everyone by surprise.

"Uh...what was that?" Cassie asked as she kicked a Putty down.

The monsters all gathered together to teleport out fearing for their lives and Tabletop decided to scat as well.

"Looks like we're done for now, Rangers! Something else wants to play with you!" Tabletop stated as he teleported out.

Tommy sat up as he looked into the forest to see a black bear creature barreling towards them. Tommy got up as the Rangers stood with him.

"What is that thing?" Damon asked.

"Not sure, but it doesn't look friendly." Karone replied.

"We can't take that thing on normally. We need to morph!" Mike yelled.

Tommy stood with his team as he got in a fighting stance. The Ursa Major slowly approach the Rangers as they began to get ready.

"Alright, let's get it on! It's Morphin Time!" Tommy screamed for the first time in years.

 **A/N: So Zedd has gathered his forces and is looking to keep Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the Rangers busy while he and Cinder Fall plan out their next phase of attack against Beacon Academy. However, the Rangers are looking to fight a Grimm which is unlike anything they've faced before. Can the Rangers survive this battle or will they be tasty lunch for the Ursa Major? Cheesy, I know, but I figured it would work.**


	5. Chapter 4-Back To Action!

**A/N: Alright, there's something I want to say. So a review was saying that the students at Beacon never really know who Cinder Fall is or what her intentions are until Volume 3. Admittedly, I've only caught up on RWBY recently researching what I can use for this story in terms of ideas. So, in previous stories where Cinder was mentioned, those lines have been deleted and altered. Just wanted to address this little mistake. On to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4-Back To Action!**

The group of Rangers stood their guard against the incoming Ursa Major as Tommy shouted out the words that hadn't been used in a long time.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy shouted as the four original Rangers threw out their Morphers.

"Tigerzord!"

Tommy's clothes were replaced by the White Ranger costume with Saba attached and seathed. His helmet snapped on as he struck his signature pose.

"Mastodon!"

Adam's clothes were replaced with the Black Ranger costume as his helmet snapped on and he struck his signature pose.

"Pterodactyl!"

Kimberly's clothes were replaced with the Pink Ranger costume as her helmet snapped on and she struck her signature pose.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason's clothes were replaced with the Red Ranger costume and his helmet snapped on as he struck his signature pose.

"It feels great to back in uniform!" Adam yelled.

"They're gonna need some help. Let's get to it, Cassie!" T.J. encouraged.

"Let's Rocket!" Both of them called.

They opened their Morphers and dialed '335' morphing them into their Space Ranger uniforms. They struck their poses before getting beside the Mighty Morphin' Rangers.

"Go Galactic!" Leo, Damon and Karone called.

Leo, Damon and Karone changed into their Galaxy Ranger uniforms holding their Quasar Sabers high.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter and Dana called.

Carter and Dana passed the goo in order to become the Lightspeed Rangers. They did a salute before getting in a fighting stance.

"Time for...Time Force!" Wes called.

Wes was morphed into his Time Force Red Ranger uniform.

"Samuraizers! Go, go, Samurai!" Mike and Emily. called before drawing their symbols.

Emily and Mike both morphed into their costumes as their Spin Swords came out of nowhere. They caught them and seathed them before opening their disc holders and planting a disc on their swords. They unsheathed their Swords and struck poses.

"Samurai Rangers, ready!" They both announced.

The Ursa Major roared and charged for the Rangers as Adam, Kimberly and Jason readied their Blade Blasters. Wes joined them with his Chonro Blaster and Carter/Dana readied their Rescue Blasters. They blasted the Usra, but the Grimm was unaffected as he charged into the six Rangers. They went flying off into some bushes and trees while Tommy got out Saba, the Galaxy Rangers got out their Quasar Sabers and the Samurai Rangers got out their Spin Swords.

"It's great to see you again, Tommy." Saba stated.

"We'll catch up after this fight, old friend." Tommy added as he ran for the Ursa.

The Ursa tried swatting at Tommy, but he jumped and avoided the paw and slashed the Ursa in the face with his sword. The Grimm bear howled in pain as Tommy jumped back to let the Galaxy Rangers charge up their Quasar Sabers to unleash multiple elemental attacks furthering the torment on the Ursa. Mike and Emily ran at the Ursa with their Spin Swords slashing the bear across the face making the Grimm howl in more pain as blood start dripping. Tommy then jumped off a tree and used Saba's lasers to attack the bear making it explode killing the Grimm. The Ursa fell to the floor and went unconscious.

"I really hated to do that." Emily stated.

"Don't feel to bad, Em. That thing looked like it didn't want friends." Mike retorted as he put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You think Zedd sent that creature?" Adam asked.

"It certainly seemed like something he would do, but I think it's part of the wildlife here." Tommy replied.

"I didn't pay any admission to this zoo." Damon protested.

"It just proves it's not safe to travel on foot. We need some form of transportation." Leo stated.

"Me, Tommy, Adam and Kimberly have the ability to teleport, but I don't know where we end up." Jason explained.

Suddenly, the Sentinel Knight popped back up for its orb form.

"I see we had some altercations. That creature was an Ursa Major, just one of the many creatures belonging to the species called Grimm." Sentinel Knight explained.

"We need some fast transportation. We can't afford to fight many of those things." Carter stated.

"I heavily agree. Grimm can be more dangerous than any animal on Earth and that was only one. I shall restore your vehicles to help you along." Sentinel Knight explained as he raised his left hand.

The Rangers looked as multiple vehicles appeared on the path for each of them.

"Our Shark Cycles!" Tommy exclaimed.

The white, pink, black and red shark-themed motorcycles stood good as new.

"Whoa, these are pretty rad." Jason observed, feeling his Shark Cycle.

"Oh that's right, Jason wasn't around when we got these." Kimberly stated.

"Not that I'm complaining. I might even say a little jealous I didn't get the chance back then." Jason joked.

"Our Galaxy Gilders!" Cassie exclaimed.

The Blue and Pink Galaxy Gilders were rearing to go as T.J. and Cassie hopped on.

"I missed riding these things." T.J. stated.

"Awesome, our Jet Jammers!" Damon exclaimed, running over to his Green Jet Jammer.

"We got our Lightspeed Cycles back!" Carter exclaimed.

"No way! My Strata Cycle!" Wes added as he looked over his old ride.

"Our SUV!" Mike yelled as he ran over and got inside looking all around.

"I was happy to be of assistance. Get out of here while you still can. There are more Grimm nearby and you won't want to disturb them." Sentinel Knight warned.

The Rangers all nodded as they started up their vehicles. They rode through the Forever Fall forest as Sentinel Knight turned back into an orb floating daintily into the forest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team RWBY and JNPR found themselves walking through the Emerald Forest. They remember that they had their invitation hear and had one of their first encounters with Grimm. The school has also set up numerous cameras throughout the woods to monitor it. Surely, if the teams had something they couldn't handle, Ozpin would be notified. They tried to steer clear though since they snuck out.

"I almost forgot about this place." Ruby stated as she followed her teammates.

"Let's try not to attract any unwanted attention. Grimm will come in swarms." Weiss explained.

"Aww, but it's so boring!" Nora exclaimed, but Yang slapped her hand over the hammer master's mouth.

"I knew bringing her along would cause trouble." Blake stated as she facepalmed.

Suddenly, they heard squawks in the trees above as Tenga Warriors flooded from all sides.

"It's those birdbrains from the school!" Yang exclaimed.

"So much for unwanted attention." Ruby muttered as she brought out Crescent Rose.

The teams brought their fists as they figured they wouldn't need their weapons to fight the Tengas off. The bird creatures swarmed as Yang punched one in the beak and kicked another in the gut. Weiss did some kicks to the chins of some, but one grabbed her from behind which prompted Jaune to punch it in the face.

"Thank you." Weiss praised which made Jaune blush.

Ren and Blake were surrounded by a horse when they started chopping the Tengas left and right. Blake through one over her head and Ren did a spinning heel kick to one's chest. The Tengas did get a few hits in which made Blake and Ren step back. Blake brought out her sword and slashed through the wave to clear a path for them. The Tengas groaned or howled in pain from the slashes piercing their skin. Ruby brought Crescent Rose and use hit to hit scoop attacks on some Tengas. The Tengas went flying, but they stayed in the air with their wings, but Nora popped out of a tree bonking them to the ground with her hammer. Ruby smiled at her friend and gave her a thumbs up.

"This is so much funnn!" Nora exclaimed with a giggle.

Pyrrha started blocking the Tengas with her shield and she kicked them all back. Using her shoes, she mowed down each and every Tenga in her way like bowling pins. She smirked as she seen her handiwork while the team regrouped.

"Don't these guys know that they can't outmatch us?" Ruby asked with a confident smirk.

"I would think again, child. You hunters have no idea what you brought upon yourselves." Goldar states as he and Scorpina teleported in.

"Great, more trouble." Yang stated.

"It's more than trouble. It's your end." Scorpina declared as she pointed her blade at the two teams.

"They don't have much weaponry. We can take them easily." Jaune stated.

Goldar covered his eyes and fired fireballs at the hunters and huntresses catching them off guard. They flew back as Goldar laughed.

"It won't take much weaponry to beat the so-called "next generation"." Goldar taunted.

"Think again Goldar!" A voice yelled.

Goldar and Scorpina turned around to see Tommy and the other Rangers riding towards them.

"No! It's the Rangers!" Scorpina yelled.

"How impeccable!" Goldar added.

The Ranger hopped off their vehicles and struck fighting poses. Goldar would have none of it as he summoned a horde of Z Putties to deal with the Rangers.

"Scared to take us on?" Damon taunted.

"We have bigger fish to fry." Scorpina replied as she turned to Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

So leftover Tenga Warriors got back up and surrounded both teams. The hunters and huntresses started fighting punching and kicking back at the Tengas. Blake took the chance to head towards Scorpina as they clashed swords while Jaune and Ruby battled Goldar. Tommy and the rest of the Rangers fought off the Putties kicking in the 'Z' to destroy them. Jason and Kimberly brought out their Blade Blasters to take out the Putties blasting them back.

"Alright, that's how we do it!" Jason cheered.

Adam tripped up one Putty with his Power Axe while Tommy kicked one in the chest.

"It never gets old fighting these creeps!" Adam exclaimed.

"It was hard back then. Seems like a piece of cake this time." Tommy added.

Ruby clashed her scythe with Goldar's sword while Goldar kicked her in the chest. Ruby was knocked back, but she used her speed and agility to send multiple punches to Goldar's chest sending the monkey warrior into a tree.

"You'll pay for that!" Goldar vowed.

"Just make sure it isn't a heavy price." Ruby joked.

Goldar clashes his sword with Ruby's scythe backing her up to a tree. Ruby took this opportunity to use her agility to zoom behind Goldar and kicked him in the back. Goldar growled unleashing a blast from his sword sending Ruby back into Jaune.

"You are really starting to annoy me, you little pests! Time for your destruction!" Goldar exclaimed as he raised his sword.

Ruby kicked up and dropped down on her hands launching her feet into Goldar's chest sending the monkey warrior down. Goldar yelped as he dropped his sword and smacked down into the ground.

Tommy managed to break from the fight with the Putties as they were winding down. He joined Blake in fighting Scorpina, who kicked the Fanus down.

"You call yourself a huntress. I've seen better warriors." Scorpina mocked as she pointed her sword down at Blake's neck.

"Thanks for the compliment, Scorpina!" Tommy exclaimed as he sent a kick to her chest.

"Aahhh!" Scorpina screamed as she fell to the ground as Tommy extended a hand to Blake.

"Thanks, but I'll handle her. You go finish those creatures with your friends." Blake stated.

"I guess if you can handle yourself. Be my guest." Tommy stated.

Blake used her seath and her sword as her weapons of choice running at Scorpina. She slashed her with an 'X' attack and Scorpina went down groaning in pain. Goldar got up and grabbed his sword.

"Very lucky, Rangers and Hunters. However, you won't be so lucky next time." Goldar states as he and Scorpina teleported out with the Putties and Tengas.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR regrouped as they looked at the Rangers. Tommy's snapped off his helmet and revealed his face extending his hand.

"My name is Tommy Oliver." Tommy introduced.

"My name is Ruby. I must say that you guys look awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Look at all the different colors! It's like a rainbow!" Nora added.

"Thanks. We're the Power Rangers." Tommy stated.

"Nice name." Jaune complimented.

Leo took off his helmet as he smiled a little.

"Thanks. Look, I know you have a lot of questions and we also have some as well. Let's find someplace to regroup." Leo encouraged.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Yang added.

"You can ride back with us. I'm sure we got enough room on some of our vehicles." Tommy stated as he put his helmet back on.

"We get to actually ride back with you guys?" Ren asked.

"It's beats walking. You can ride with me." Damon encouraged.

Ren stepped forward and hopped on Damon's Jet Jammer. Luckily, Mirinoi experimented with their Jammers and installed two seats.

"I'll go with Tommy." Ruby volunteered as she hopped on Tommy's Shark Cycle.

Yang decided to ride with Jason holding on tight to his waist, Blake rode back with Adam and Weiss stuck with Kimberly. Jaune and Nora got in the Samurai SUV with Mike and Emily while Pyrrha hopped in Leo's Jet Jammer. As the others got settled, the Rangers drove off to find someplace to explain their situation.


	6. Chapter 5-Why We're Here

**A/N: We're taking a break from the action to explain to the teams why the Rangers came. I know cilpshows aren't everyone's forte, but it's for the benefit of a cool down from what you're reading. Basically, we're doing the Legacy of Power explaining they did in Dino Thunder only with added Ranger history. Without any more spoilers, let's get into the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5-Why We're Here**

The three teams set their vehicles up in a nearby cave away from any Grimm that could have followed them. The teams took a rest as the Rangers powered down from their uniforms revealing their human forms.

"So where exactly do you guys come from?" Ruby asked.

"We come from Earth. Apparently, it doesn't even exist in this world." Jason replied.

"I've never even heard of it. Unless I skipped that lesson." Yang stated.

"Well, it's real. Just in another dimension. We were brought here by the Sentinel Knight." Tommy explained.

"Sentinel Knight?" Jaune asked.

"He's from around here. He helped me a long time ago with some friends from our universe." Adam replied.

"What does he look like?" Nora asked.

"He's usually a floating orb of light or he takes his physical form of a robotic-like golden knight." Adam replied.

"You all also didn't fully introduce yourselves." Ren stated.

"Right. As I said, I'm Tommy Oliver, Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, the first Red Turbo Ranger and the Black Dino Ranger." Tommy introduced.

"Jason Lee Scott. The first Mighty Morphin Red Power Ranger and the second Gold Zeo Ranger." Jason added.

"Adam Park. The second Mighty Morphin Black Power Ranger, Zeo Ranger IV Green and the first Green Turbo Ranger." Adam added.

"Kimberly Hart. The first Mighty Morphin Pink Power Ranger." Kimberly added.

"T.J. Johnson. The second Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Space Ranger." T.J. added.

"Cassie Chan. The second Pink Turbo Ranger and Pink Space Ranger." Cassie added.

"Leo Corbett. Red Galaxy Ranger." Leo added.

"Damon Henderson. Green Galaxy Ranger." Damon added.

"Karone. The second Pink Galaxy Ranger." Karone added.

"Carter Grayson. Red Lightspeed Ranger." Carter added.

"Dana Mitchell. Pink Lightspeed Ranger." Dana added.

"Wesley Collins, but you can call me Wes. Red Time Force Ranger." Wes added.

"Mike. Green Samurai Ranger." Mike added.

"Emily. Yellow Samurai Ranger." Emily finished.

"That's a lot of names to remember." Jaune complained as he held his head.

"Along with a lot of Ranger names and colors." Nora added.

"Those are the titles we took on with our different teams." Tommy explained.

"However, there are a lot of firsts and seconds in there." Pyrrha noticed.

"Yeah, many of us passed our powers on to others so we could live our normal lives." Jason stated.

"I think it would be better to show you rather than explain our history as Power Rangers." Tommy added.

Tommy pulled a CD from his pocket as the two teams wondered what it was called. Wes just so happened to have a DVD Player on him.( **A/N: Plot convenience. Just go with it.** ) Tommy inserted the disc into the player and set it down on a rock. Nora and Ruby were excited they were about to see some awesome stuff. The others were piqued with interest as the Rangers stepped back ready for all the questions the teams might've had.

 _Tommy is seen in the beginning of the video as he adjusts the camera._

" _Hello, my name is Tommy Oliver and this is the history of Power Rangers. I, myself, was one of these noble warriors, but my days as a Ranger have long passed."_

"Or so you thought." Yang stated which made Tommy chuckle.

" _This is a confidential record only to be watched in case of an emergency."_

"Yet I guess this does count as an emergency situation?" Ruby asked.

"It would seem so." Tommy replied.

" _The story starts many, many, many years ago when the evil Rita Repulsa and the alien being known as Zordon battled a war that seemed to drag on. Rita was able to gain the upper hand by capturing Zordon and trapping him in the time stream, but not before Zordon trapped and sealed her away in a space capsule for 10,000 years."_

"Reminds me of hearing about the Great War, but we'll explain that after." Yang stated.

" _The city of Angel Grove was booming as ever, but Zordon knew it was only a matter of time before Rita would rise once again. That fear became real after Rita, Goldar, Finister, Squatt and Baboo were released. Rita launched an attack on Earth with her squadron of Putty Patrollers. Zordon called upon five teenagers with attitudes to harness the power of dinosaurs and become the Power Rangers."_

 _Images showed Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly being granted their Morphers and their suits. They faced many monsters and Putty Patrollers. Rita was shown throwing her staff down to Earth in order to make Goldar grow which shocked the two teams._

"What kind of magic is that?!" Weiss recoiled.

"He just grew a whole bunch in a few seconds!" Jaune added.

" _The Rangers could only do so much with the weapons they were provided with, but when the problem got tougher, they fought harder with machines called Zords. These Zords were powerful on their own, but they could combine together to become the Megazord. They used this mighty machine to destroy the various monsters Rita sent down to Earth and save the day."_

Ruby and Nora nearly lit up at the sight of the Megazord. Jaune was equally impressed as the rest looked on with interest.

 _Images showed the Dinozords combining to make the Megazord as it flashed a pose. It was seen with its main weapon, the Power Sword, and it slashed a few monsters destroying them._

" _However, it wouldn't be long before the Rangers would meet their match. I moved to Angel Grove some time later and was captured by Rita in order to become her evil Green Ranger. Rita possessed me with a spell and I had no control over my body. My job was to see to the destruction of the Power Rangers and I nearly succeeded hadn't my friends come through to save me. I joined the team and had my own Zord called the Dragonzord which I could summon with the Dragon Dagger."_

 _Images showed Tommy gaining the Dragon Power Coin and becoming the Green Ranger. The Dragonzord began rising from the sea and issued a fight with Megazord which resulted in Megazord winning. Jason and Tommy had one final battle where Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness to set Tommy free._

Yang smiled at Tommy's yellow shield as it reminded her off her gauntlets. Blake was different as Tommy's evil actions in dismantling the Command Center and tossing the Rangers around reminded her of how the White Fang is now with Adam under control.

" _Out of the ordeal, Rita gained a new soldier by the name of Scorpina, who was a formidable foe herself. However, I would soon find out what it was like to lose my powers as Rita lit a green candle in order to drain away my powers. Jason tried his best, but the candle burned out, but I gave my coin to Jason so Rita could never use them."_

 _Images show Tommy losing his shield and his powers._

Blake had similar feelings with Tommy as she defected from the White Fang when she realized they were more corrupt under Adam's rule. It was kind of like saving her powers from evil.

" _However, Rita would take her plans to the next level by kidnapping the Rangers' parents. They decided to give up their Power Coins in order to save their parents, but Rita tricked them and went back on her end of the bargain. However, I stepped in and regained the Green Ranger powers in order to get back the Power Coins so we could save my friends' parents."_

 _Images showed the Rangers giving Goldar their Power Coins, Tommy regaining his lost powers and him fighting Goldar to get back the Power Coins._

This struck Yang hard as she was reminded of her missing mother. She knew what it feels like to lose a parent and felt it was low of Rita to do something like that.

" _I would soon find out that the Green Ranger powers wouldn't last long. However, a new threat arose by the name of Lord Zedd and he took over banishing Rita back to her space prison. He completely cut off access to our Zords and had us pinned down. However, Zordon created the Thunderzords and we used them to beat Zedd's monster thwarting his plans like we always did with Rita."_

 _Images show Lord Zedd appearing in the sky and banishing Rita in her space prison. Zedd used a growth bomb for his fish monster to grow and the Thunderzords were created which let them combine into the Thunder Megazord._

Ruby and Nora were in awe at the Thunder Megazord and thought it was the coolest thing they've ever seen. Blake also took an interest in its ninja like design. Jaune, Yang and Pyrrha cringed at the sight of Lord Zedd and were creeped out by him.

" _After a few battles, my powers were weakened with every blow. Monsters that Zedd created took my energy making me weaker. Eventually, they faded away and made me lose my confidence and I left the team again to be on my own."_

The two teams felt bad for Tommy having to suffer losing his powers a second time. Ruby managed a small smile at him while he did the same.

" _However, this was only leading into the next chapter of my life as Zordon and Alpha recruited me to become the White Ranger. With this new form came new powers as I wielded the sword called Saba and a Zord called the White Tigerzord."_

 _Images of Tommy descending into the Command Center as the White Ranger and revealing himself were shown. The White Tigerzord was shown as well roaring into action._

"So cool…" Ruby gasped.

" _Zedd acquired his own Zord called Serpentera which had the ultimate firepower to destroy an entire planet. Jason, Zack and Trini were selected to head to a peace conference and we needed to transfer their powers so we found the Sword of Light. Adam, Rocky and Aisha would take over for the three while they were away."_

 _Images of Serpentera were shown along with the latter three becoming the new Rangers._

"Friends of yours?" Jaune asked.

"Yep. We went to Stone Canyon before moving to Angel Grove." Adam replied.

" _The new team was more powerful with the new recruits, but a new threat would soon change that. Rita Revolto, Rita's younger brother, attacked Angel Grove and prompted us to retaliate although he lead us into a trap with different monsters. The Megazords were destroyed and our powers were taken away."_

 _Images show Rito Revolto showing up and attacking the Thunder Megazord and the Tigerzord. Both Zords were blowing up as the Rangers ejected themselves. They hit the ground unmorphed and watch as the Thunderzords Are destroyed._

Weiss, Pryhha and Blake gasped at this as Ruby and Nora showed sad faces. Rito was a really powerful villain and he managed to destroy the biggest weapons the Rangers had in their arsenal.

" _When all hope was lost, we met Ninjor. He showed us the power of the ninja and gave us new powers along with new Zords. We used these new powers to beat Rito and the new army of Rita and Zedd called Tengas."_

 _Images of the Rangers transforming into their ninja suits and fighting Tengas were shown. The new Zords formed a new Megazord called the Ninja Megazord. With the Falcon Ninjazord attached, it became the Mega Ninjafalconzord._

"I think this one is the coolest one yet!" Ruby exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Blake smiled as the powers of ninja were used and she liked the new Megazord.

" _It wouldn't be long before Rita and Zedd had a new puppet named Katherine. She did their dirty work and even stole Kimberly's Power Coin to gain power to steal our Zords. Zedd ordered us to serve him and pilot his new Shogun Zords which we grudgingly accepted in order to save Kimberly. I went into the other dimension to save her where I faced Lord Zedd for the first time and he was no slouch. I managed to fend him off, but we weren't even fighters to say the least. Kat felt remorse for her actions after Kimberly was hospitalized after falling off a balance beam. Kimberly got accepted into the Pan-Global Games, but she had to move away to perform which meant leaving the team. She trusted Kat with her powers and Kat made an excellent addition to our team."_

 _Images of Katherine transforming from a cat to a human, stealing Kimberly's Coin, Tommy's fight with Zedd and Kimberly passing her Coin to Kat._

Pyrrha took notice of Lord Zedd's fighting style and how he threw Tommy around. Jaune gasped at how powerful Zedd really was and probably more stronger than what they faced on a normal basis.

" _It wasn't long before a new trouble would arise in the form of Rita's and Rito's father, Master Vile. He was a ruthless leader of the M-51 Galaxy and he came to Earth in the quest for the Zeo Crystal. Me and the others hid the Zeo Crystal away in different parts of time to prevent Master Vile from getting it. We also obtained the new power of Metallic Armor which enhanced our fighting abilities."_

 _Images of Master Vile showing up and Tommy facing numbers of tests created by the Zeo Crystal to see if he was pure of heart were shown. The Rangers gained metallic armor which to say was…_

"Glitter?" Yang asked.

"How can you tell if they had it on?" Jaune asked as he squinted his eyes.

The Rangers chuckled as they too questioned why it was glitter, but they just went along with it.

" _While we stopped Master Vile's efforts in gaining the Zeo Crystal, he had other plans by obtaining the Orb of Doom which reversed the world back to a younger state. We were turned back to little kids and cut off from our powers. Rita, Zedd, Goldar and Rito grew to take over Angel Grove. We knew we needed help."_

 _Images of the Rangers shrinking back to a younger state and Rita crossing staffs with Zedd making them along with Goldar and Rito grow to a big size._

"Oh boy…" Ruby stated.

"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place." Nora added.

" _We contacted the water planet of Aquitar and met the Alien Rangers. They came to help us and filled in for us while we went back through time to find pieces of the Zeo Crystal. Aisha had other plans as back in her time, there was a plague infecting the land so she gave her crystal to Tanya and stayed behind to fix the problem. We were able to obtain our crystals to reconstruct the Zeo Crystal, but Goldar and Rito took it. They also planted a bomb under the Command Center to blow it up. Billy got caught in a power surge which meant he was hurt. The end of the Power Rangers were here or so we thought when we found the Zeo Crystal."_

 _Images of Billy getting blown back and Alpha teleporting the other Rangers out of the Command Center. The Command Center was blown to pieces as they team looked on._

The two teams looked on in shock as the very base of operations was destroyed. Weiss felt like crying as Yang comforted her.

" _However, we were transported down to the Power Chamber where we obtained the powers of the Zeo Crystal to become Power Rangers Zeo. We faced a new threat called the Machine Empire with their leader, King Mondo. Mondo forces were a fierce match, but we had a little help in the form of the Gold Ranger. We found out his name was Trey of Triforia and Mondo was out for his powers. We had Jason come back and assumed the powers of the Gold Ranger to help us out against Mondo. His body wasn't use to the powers and he had to return them to Trey so we could defeat Mondo once and for all. With the fall of the empire, Angel Grove was once again saved."_

 _Images of Power Rangers Zeo played as the Rangers morphed into their new uniforms and combined their Zords to create the Zeo Megazord. They fought the Cogs and the Machine Empire with the many monsters they produced._

"The robot is kinda meh to me, but they had some really cool suits." Ruby observed.

"A whole army made out of machines. They didn't really look that hard to fight." Yang stated.

"Mondo seemed to be the only formidable foe, but he soon fell to the Rangers." Ren added.

" _With graduation around the corner, we had one more foe to deal with. A space pirate named Divatox and her Pirahnatron army stormed Earth. Our Zeo powers weren't any match for her so we had to get new powers to shift into Turbo."_

 _Images of the Rangers gaining their new Turbo powers were shown. However, a new Ranger was shown that many wouldn't expect._

"A little kid?!" Weiss recoiled.

Ruby was just as shocked, but was relieved that there was someone else who got their powers at a young age.

" _Justin Stewart, the new Blue Ranger, aided us when we needed him the most. However, Zordon and Alpha 5 wouldn't be around much longer. That's when Dimitria and Alpha 6 took over as our mentors. We couldn't hold Divatox's forces off forever and we had to transfer our powers to four newcomers, T.J, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos."_

 _Images of the ceremony to crown new Turbo Rangers was shown._

"How did it feel becoming Rangers?" Jaune asked.

"It was weird at first that the whole world was now entrusted to us to save, but we got used to it." T.J. replied.

"It's what happened after that made us scared." Cassie added.

" _News of Zordon's tube getting stolen got out across the galaxy and Divatox launches a full scale invasion on the Power Chamber. She destroyed the Power Chamber along with the Turbo powers and escaped to space to plan with the United Alliance of Evil on their attack on Earth. The Rangers has no other choice to head into space, but Justin stayed behind since his dad got a new job somewhere."_

 _Images of Divatox's attack on the Power Chamber is shown and she destroys it leaving the Rangers defenseless. The Rangers minus Justin escape onto the shuttle into outer space._

"Don't you guys have to pay for property damage?" Yang asked.

"At least they won't have to worry about too much out in space." Ruby stated.

" _The Rangers met Andros, who gave them the Astro Morphers. They were faced down with a new threat called Astronoma. The Rangers would scour the universe looking for Zordon's tube and even gained a new ally named Zhane, the Silver Ranger. He proved to be a valuable asset to the team. They even had many allies with them helping them in their journey."_

 _Images showed Adam battling a lizard monster with Carlos, Justin saving the Space Rangers, the Phantom Ranger battling Piranhatrons and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles helping the Rangers battle Quantrons._

"Turtles, robots and fish heads? Very weird things to run into in space." Jaune explained.

"Although their journey seemed very interesting." Nora stated.

" _Their new threat were the polar opposites of them. The Psycho Rangers and they were tough knocking the Space Rangers back at every turn. The Psycho Rangers were sealed away into data cards and put away so they could never hurt anyone ever again."_

 _Images of the Psycho Rangers appeared._

T.J. and Cassie remembered them well and they did everything to push them out.

"Were they really that strong?" Ruby asked.

"They almost killed us." Cassie replied.

" _When it came time for the big invasion of Earth, the United Alliance of Evil attacked everywhere and Astroenoma led the charge against Earth. The Space Rangers morphed and the humans fought back against the army protecting their planet. Andros had to make the ultimate sacrifice and slashed Zordon's tube to unleash an energy wave which turned everyone to good."_

 _Images show Andros using his Spiral Saber to destroy Zordon's tube and unleash a wave of energy that purified Rita, Zedd and Divatox._

"What a grueling chain of events." Weiss stated.

"Zordon made a noble sacrifice to save the world. He was a really great alien." Jaune added.

" _The troubles for Earth were over, but a few months later, it was too start all over again. Leo, Maya, Kai, Kendrix and Damon became the chosen warriors to pull out the Quasar Sabers and become the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. They fought against Trakeena and her army of Stingwingers protecting the dome city of Terra Venture. Kendrix would make a noble sacrifice to save everyone and she died, but not without giving Astroenoma aka Karone her powers. Leo's brother, Mike, also gained the power of the Magna Defender. With Leo's battlizer, he was able to defeat Trakeena destroying her and saving Terra Venture. The dome city arrived on Mirinoi and the Galaxy Rangers laid their Sabers to rest until they were needed again."_

 _Images show frequent clips of Lost Galaxy and Leo's final battle with Trakeena._

"Wait...wasn't Karone evil?" Nora asked.

"I was before I turned over to the good side. Kendrix gave me her Morpher and I picked up where she left off." Karone replied.

"Trakeena looks hideous! What happened to her makeup?" Weiss asked.

"I think it's safe to say she doesn't look better with or without." Damon replied with a chuckle.

" _In the city of Mariner Bay, a new team was being formed to create the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. An invasion of demons swept across and it took one more member to complete the team. Ryan, with his Titanium Morpher, made a valuable addition which helped in the battle against the revived Queen Bansheera."_

 _Images showed events from Lightspeed Rescue as the team battled Vypra and her army of Batlings._

"Demons? What'll they think of next? Time travel?" Jaune asked.

"Funny you should mention that." Wes replied.

" _Time Force, a time traveling police force from the year 3000. They were sent back in time to capture the villain known as Ransik, who had a hatred for humans. Wes Collins assumed the powers of the Red Time Force Ranger in order to battle alongside his fellow teammates. His best friend, Eric, fought as the Quantum Ranger."_

 _Images showed the events of Time Force and the final capture of Ransik._

Jaune's head dropped in shock at his previous notion of their being time traveling Power Rangers. Blake was interested in the notion that Ransik hating humans. Wes described him as half-human and half-mutant which reminded Blake of the battle between humans and fanuses. Weiss was interested in Eric as Wes described his history with his now best friend. Weiss always got called out for being an uptight, rich girl. Maybe she can relate to Wes's and Eric's dilemma.

The video continued into an overview of Wild Force to RPM. The two teams were marveled that the different Ranger teams went through.

" _Jayden was next in line to become the Red Samurai Ranger and Mentor Ji put together a team of Samurai Rangers from Mike, Emily, Kevin and Mia. Jayden's long-time friend, Antonio, would join the team later on to become the Gold Samurai Ranger creating his own Morpher. They were up against the Nighloks and Master Xandred. Jayden also had fierce battles with Deker ending up winning a year earlier. The very next year, Jayden's sister, Lauren, took over the reigns, but the team knew they needed Jayden. The Samurai Rangers has one last fierce battle against Master Xandred and won saving the world they know and love."_

 _Images of the Samurai Rangers battling Moogers and Master Xandred in their final battle._

"So cool...this was a great way to tell your backstories." Ruby stated as he turned to the Ranger team.

"We're glad to share it with you. However, one of those villains you were shown crossed over into this world." Tommy explained.

"Who is it? Is it Divatox? Maybe Master Org? Ooh, ooh, maybe Dai-Shi?" Nora asked.

"Not even remotely close. It's Lord Zedd." Jason replied.

"Oh boy...we're in trouble." Jaune stammered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure with the combine might of all of us, Lord Zedd won't stand a chance." Mike stated.

"He's right. We have the numbers to beat his bony butt." Yang added.

"Then it's settled. We work together to take down Lord Zedd once and for all." Tommy stated.

"This is so going to be awesome! Actual superheroes fighting with us! This has to be a dream!" Ruby exclaimed.

The others chuckled at Ruby's expressions, but Tommy sensed something in the air. Lord Zedd was powerful by himself, but he's working with this Cinder Fall girl. Hopefully, she's not as dangerous as Zedd is or the three teams could be in massive trouble.


	7. Chapter 6-Burden of the White Fang

**A/N: When you combine two of the biggest franchises of the modern era, you're doing something right. Welcome to another chapter of RWBYPR: Revenge of the Past! This is my most read story ever and this was only made two months ago. You guys are awesome and who am I to deny you guys this story!**

 **Chapter 6-Burden of the White Fang**

"Ridiculous! I will not be saturated with failure!" Zedd screamed as Goldar and Scorpina held their heads down.

"Calm yourself, Zedd. We've only begun our takeover." Trakeena stated.

"I understand that, Trakeena, but starting off losing doesn't give us any progress!" Zedd exclaimed.

"We are very sorry. We did not know the Rangers would show up." Goldar pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. Those Rangers want to gang up on us then we'll give them something to face off with." Zedd stated.

Zedd held his staff pointed at a furnace and blasted it with dark magic. The furnace started turning into a bull creature with the actual furnace as the body. The bull monster roared as it pounded it's chest.

"Roarrrrrr!" The bull monster roared.

"What the-?!" Emerald exclaimed as she saw the sight of the monster.

"Now this is more like it!" Mercury cheered.

"Meet Mechabull! A monster with indestructible armor, brute strength and a ability to really heat things up." Zedd explained.

"Very impressive, Mr. Zedd. He'll make a fine addition to the team." Cinder Fall praised.

"It's just a shame that the Rangers have gotten to the Hunters before we could stop them. Well, we have a chance to knock them all out of the park." Zedd explained.

"What do you propose we do?" Vypra asked.

"We are going to launch an attack on Beacon. It's going to be very massive with armies of monsters facing the Hunters. They'll be pushed back without their certain firepower." Zedd replied.

"In that case, allow me to introduce another one of my associates." Cinder Fall states as she looked to her right.

A man with orange hair in a white business suit appeared as he smoked a cigar. A couple of soldiers in white armor followed him in.

"The name's Roman. How do you do?" Roman greeted as stuck out his hand.

Lord Zedd looked at Roman's hand and looked back at Roman.

"Not much of a greeter, eh? Neither am I. So let's cut the crap and get to the point. You want to launch an invasion on Beacon and take out Ozpin for us?" Roman asked.

"It's a beneficial cause." Zedd replied.

"I like the way you talk. I'm the best in the business when it comes to planning." Roman stated.

"Who are these creatures behind you?" Vypra asked.

"These are the White Fang. Not all of them, but they are the perfect fleet for battle in this kind of situation." Roman replied.

"With our combined forces, we will have victory at last!" Octoroo exclaimed.

"Don't get too comfortable. These are some pretty tough Hunters and Huntresses. I've faced the main teams before and had my ass whooped." Roman warned as he flicked his cigar to the ground.

"These are mere children! They shouldn't be a problem for any of us! I don't want to see any more failures out of either of you!" Zedd demanded.

"Take any anger management lately?" Roman asked.

"You would do well to listen to Lord Zedd!" Goldar ordered as he shifted his blade to Roman.

"I'm a loner mostly, but I gain more benefits in this faction. If I'm partly responsible for the destruction of Beacon, I'll be a fully renowned villain." Roman explained.

"Way to give the credit where it's due." Emerald scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Goldar! Scorpina! This is your last chance to not fail me again! Take Tabletop, Mechabull, Vypra, a squadron of Putties, Tengas, Batlings and Moogers with you. Roman! You'll be joining them with those White Fang soldiers!" Zedd ordered.

"You won't be disappointed, Lord Zedd." Goldar promised.

"The school will be in ruins when we are done." Scorpina added.

"I'm always ready to turn the tables." Tabletop joked.

Mechabull just pounded his chest ready to fight.

Vypra, Putties, Tengas, Batlings and Moogers got with the group. Roman strolled over along with his White Fang soldiers. They teleported away form the villain base.

"So how sure is he that this plan will actually work?" Emerald whispered to Cinder.

"Mr. Zedd is just solidifying what he believes is best for us. However, there's no way he'll be stealing the spotlight from me." Cinder whispered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Rangers, Hunters and Huntresses were all back on the vehicles as they made way for Beacon Academy. The Rangers remained unmorphed, but were ready to spring into action when the need arises.

"How much farther?" Tommy asked.

"Not really good with math, but it shouldn't be too much farther." Ruby replied.

"You think Zedd is attacking Beacon right now?" Jaune asked.

"It's certainly something he would do." Jason replied.

"In that case, we better make it back before the whole school becomes his personal playground." Weiss stated.

"Say no more." Wes stated as he took the lead up front.

"So this is a school for you guys?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, we got there to train and become the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses." Yang replied.

"Although, we have to prove ourselves worthy of those titles." Nora added.

"So when did Grimm become part of the daily bad guy routine?" Adam asked.

"Our headmaster told us that they were created by the God of Darkness to destroy Humans. Humans didn't have much of a chance until we discovered Dust." Ruby explained.

"Dust? Like the stuff you have to wipe off when counters are left dirty?" Leo asked.

"No. It's an energy source. It was turning point in the battle against Grimm which eventually led to the creation of Remnant." Yang replied.

"My family even has a company that produces it." Weiss added.

"That's where you get your energy for your powers, huh? Kinda like how we harness our powers from the Morphing Grid." Tommy explained.

"The Morphing Grid? Is that the source for your powers?" Blake asked.

"Yep. It's how me and my friends became Power Rangers." Jason replied.

"Do you think there was Rangers before you guys? I mean, you guys might be the first Rangers known to Earth." Nora pointed out.

"There was a time I went back in time and met our ancestors in the Wild West. I lead that team and they became the Wild West Rangers." Kimberly explained.

"Also, I bet the Aquitar Rangers had their powers before we did." Adam added.

"There could've been more Rangers before us, but we wouldn't know. Zordon never elaborated on any of that." Tommy explained.

"What weird adventures you guys have." Weiss commented.

"Not yours is anything to compare." Jason retorted.

Everyone chuckled as they continued their way to Beacon Academy in the distance, but it wasn't peaceful over there…..

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Putties, Tengas, Batlings and Moogers were running amuck in the halls of Beacon Academy taking on the students and their teams. Cardin is getting tossed around by Mechabull as the bull monster picked him up and slammed him into a wall.

"Ugh…." Cardin groaned as he fell to the ground.

Dove came off a wall looking to slash Mechabull, but the slash barely affected his armor. Mechabull just swatted Dove away like a bug. Russell came up and tried his luck hitting a few kicks to Mechabull's face. However, that made the bull monster very angry and he grabbed Russell from the air slamming him down into the ground throwing him into Dove. Sky comes and does a backflip over Mechabull and slashed his Halberd into the armor, but it gets stuck. Mechabull yelled as his armor was struck, but he became even more enraged. Sky gulped and nervously smiled as he was grabbed by the head and was hurled into Cardin. Mechabull removed the Halberd and threw it to the side to continue his rampage.

Several Putties surrounded Coco as she stood still. They all charged, but Coco used her handbag to swat them away with ease. She kicked one in the 'Z' making it disintegrate and punched another in the face. Fox dodged the shots from several Batlings and kicked each one away with a spinning roundhouse kick. Some Tengas went for an air assault, but he was able to discharge them with several punches to their beaks. Velvet was getting boxed in by Moogers as she had nowhere to run. She decided she had no choice, but to fight her way out. She kicked each Mooger that came at her. One tried grabbing her, but she ducked under its legs and pushed it away so she could escape. More Moogers advanced on her, but Yatsuhashi got in front of her slamming his sword into the ground sending the Moogers up in the air. Fox hopped off his shoulders doing a backflip and kicked each Mooger back to the ground. The three regrouped with Coco as they defeated many of the footsoldiers.

Goldar swing his sword at Ozpin, who used his super speed to dodge every swipe.

"Stand still, you pathetic vermin!" Goldar ordered as he swung his sword.

Ozpin blocked with his cane as he kicked Goldar in the chest making the monkey warrior fall down.

"So you could strike me? I'm afraid you forgot the whole meaning of the word 'battle'." Ozpin retorted.

"You'll pay for your insolence!" Goldar exclaimed as he covered his eyes and fired fireballs at Ozpin.

Ozpin created an energy barrier before the fireballs could hit their mark. He remained unfazed and dashed over to Goldar kicking him back to the ground. Goldar got back up, but Ozpin kicked him in the chest sending him into a pillar.

"Long time no see, Ozzy!" Roman exclaimed as he came in with punches.

Ozpin managed to block Roman's punches in time and dashed away from the criminal overlord. White Fang soldiers came in with swords at the ready.

"Roman Torchwick. I figured we would meet again." Ozpin stated.

"It's good to see you learned not to think otherwise." Roman retorted.

"Why are you here?" Ozpin asked.

"To do what any other sane criminal would do. Destroy Beacon." Roman replied.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to draw the line in the sand." Ozpin stated.

The White Fang soldiers charged after Ozpin, but he dashed through disarming them with his cane. He then kicked each one down after dashing through them. Roman came at him as they started to clash weapons. Scorpina and Vypra battled Glynda, who was flicking them back with her riding crop. She didn't look to be breaking a sweat.

"Ahhhh!" Scorpina exclaimed as she was sent into a bookcase.

"You won't win!" Vypra declared as she failed to land a single blow on Glynda.

Glynda kicked Vypra back to the ground as the evil demon groaned in pain. Tabletop appeared behind Glynda as she had little time to react. She tried hitting his shield, but the attacked was absorbed and he struck her with his sword. Glynda skidded back a few steps before using her Semblance to lift the fallen bookcase and send it into Tabletop. The table monster looked and be hit by the bookcase. Glynda used this opportunity to go help Ozpin with Roman, but Tabletop tripped her with his sword.

"Not so fast, blondie!" Tabletop exclaimed as he lifted his sword to stab her.

Suddenly, multiple windows in Beacon started to break as the Rangers, RWBY and JNPR stormed through. Tommy and Ruby got off his Shark Cycle as it crashed into Tabletop knocking him down.

"It's those pestering Rangers again!" Goldar exclaimed.

"What a pleasant surprise. We now have the opportunity to destroy them." Scorpina stated.

"You couldn't do it before and you won't be able to do it now!" Adam yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Tabletop asked as he joined Goldar and Scorpina.

Mechabull stomped through the room to join his comrades roaring at the Rangers.

"Whoa! A new monster!" Yang exclaimed.

"That's even scarier than most Grimm." Jaune whimpered.

"We can't back down now. Ready guys?!" Jason called.

Team RWBY and JNPR got out their weapons as the Rangers began their morphing sequences.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy called

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Time for...Time Force!"

"Go, Go, Samurai!"

The Rangers morphed into their costumes as the four teams, Glynda and Ozpin looked astonished. Even Roman gave a shocked look.

"It's time to end this once and for all!" Tommy exclaimed as he brought out Saba.

Roman smirked as he took the forefront of his comrades readying his weapon. Goldar, Scorpina, Vypra, Mechabull and Tabletop got ready to battle. Teams CRDL and Team CFVY joined the heroes side while Ozpin and Glynda stepped back to watch these new heroes in action. An army of Z Putties, Tengas, Stingwingers, Batlings and Moogers were sent in as well.

 **A/N: Sorry, but we have to have a cliffhanger. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading my story. I think I have a winner here and we will get to some great action next time. Even some returns…**


	8. Chapter 7-An All-Out War Part 1

**A/N: It's time for the teamup battle portion of the crossover. Yeah, it's pretty much a Power Rangers team up episode of RWBY. Also, someone asked me about a potential TommyxRuby pairing. I don't really think they would go together. I'm much more shipping AdamxBlake, because I just think they go more together. Ruby and Tommy don't really compare, but everyone has their own opinion. Maybe they can share some embrace at the end, but that's really all I can do for you.**

 **Chapter 7-An All-Out War Part 1**

The two sides stared down each other as Ozpin and Glynda watched off from the side. They didn't know who these other multicolored superheroes were, but they were here to save Beacon so they were grateful.

"Charge!" Goldar commanded as he pointed his sword out.

The armies of footsoldiers stormed forward at the Rangers and students. Tommy brought out Saba and went in as the others followed suit. The Mighty Morphin Rangers along with Team RWBY took on the Z Putties and Tengas. Yang teamed up teamed up with each other as Yang started punching the Putties back hard. She got one in the 'Z' destroying it and Kimberly chopped some Putties away while punching one in the 'Z'. Kimberly brought out her Power Bow and shot some arrows taking out some Tengas. Some Tengas took to the air and tried for an aerial attack, but Yang went off the walls and gave a strong uppercut to one. She then punched the others in the chest. The Tengas squawked as they fell to the floor. Adam and Blake became a team kicking down mostly Putties. Blake kicked one in the 'Z' and sidestepped one into Adam, who punched the 'Z'. Tengas came as Adam brought out his Power Axe and Blake brought out Gambol Shroud. They cut their way through the Tengas taking out the bird monsters. Weiss and Tommy became a team as Weiss created a slippery platform for Tommy to skate on. Tommy took a running start riding the ice as some Putties tried to gain their footing. Tommy took out Saba and slashed each Putty in the 'Z' destroying them. He took to the air and did a flip before slashing some Tengas away. Weiss hopped off Tommy's back and slashed the Tengas with Myrtenaster. The two heroes nodded at each other before fending off more Putties. Jason and Ruby kicked back Putties trying to corner them as Jason brought out his Blade Blaster. He blasted some Tengas in the chest as some more punched him in the chest, but Ruby started kicking them back. She used Crescent Rose to scoop them up into a wall and she did the same with some incoming Putties. Jason decided to summon his Power Sword and release an energy slash destroying those same Putties and Tengas. The two heroes high-fives each other for getting the job done.

Goldar was angered as he, Scorpina, Tabletop and Mechabull charged for the heroes. Tommy and Weiss tussled with Goldar, Adam and Blake handled Scorpina, Kimberly and Yang battled Tabletop and Ruby and Jason fought Mechabull.

Team JNPR joined up with T.J., Cassie, Leo, Damon and Karone. Stingwingers came at them as the split up into pairs. T.J., Jaune and Leo battled Stingwingers that were cornering them. Leo kicked one down and hit a roundhouse kick on another. Jaune's punch got blocked by one and he was punched in the face sending him back into a wall. T.J. brought out his Astro Axe and slashed his way out of a horde of Stingwingers. His weapon was kicked from his hands, but he punched the Stingwingers in the face causing the monster to back off. Nora, Cassie and Karone teamed up as Stingwingers flew into action. Karone used her Quasar Saber to slash back the insect soldiers while Cassie used her Satellite Stunner to shoot pink ring beams blowing up Stingwingers left and right. Nora giggled as she dodged some punches and kicks from the insect monsters. She bonked them away with her hammer and kicked one in the chest. Damon and Ren teamed up as Ren punched away multiple Stingwingers with fast agility. He saw two coming toward him and sweeped one of its legs into another. Both footsoilders collided with each other and allowed Damon to knock them out with a double punch to their faces. Damon brought out his Transdagger turning into his Trans Blaster and Ren brings out StormFlower. They aim for incoming Stingwingers blasting them causing each insect monster to fly and fall to the ground unconscious. Pyrrha used her strength to kick down many Stingwingers, but they kept coming so she used Milo in her sword form and got out Akouo. She used her shield to block multiple punches and kicks from Stingwingers slashing them back with Milo. She then threw her shield knocking back the heads of multiple Stingwingers and caught it coming back to her.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning came into the room as the groups were blinded. Trakeena came in her green armor and wielded her staff.

"Trakeena!" Leo exclaimed.

"That's right, Rangers! I'm back for revenge!" Trakeena exclaimed.

"I thought we destroyed her." Damon stated.

"Zedd must've revived her somehow." Karone concluded.

"Well, we can still take her on." Pyrrha stayed as she leapt into battle against Trakeena.

Pyrrha used Milo to try and slash Trakeena, but Trakeena grabbed her sword and kicked Pyrrha back. Trakeena then shot electricity from her staff shocking Pyrrha as she fell to the ground. Jaune came to her side and cradled her.

"It's not wise to mess with someone you don't know, Huntress." Trakeena stated.

"It's also not nice to mess with our friends. Let's get her, guys!" Nora exclaimed as she got ready for battle.

The Galaxy and Space Rangers nodded as they got ready to pounce on Trakeena.

Carter, Dana and Wes decided to team up with Team CFVY as they came near some Batlings. Carter and Coco decide to first team up as Carter got out his V-Lancer. Carter switched it to it's Lancer mode as he swatted away any Batlings that tried to attack him. He kicked one in the chin and socked another with a roundhouse kick making the monster flip. Coco used her bag to swat down any Batlings. They tried blasting her, but she did a backflip to avoid and brought out her Gatling gun from her purse. She loaded it and started firing off at the Batlings bearing each of the bat soldiers down. Velvet and Dana teamed up as the bunny Fanus hid behind the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Batlings prepared to strike at Dana, but she kicked their blades from their hands. She punched each one that came at her in the face. A Batling snuck behind Dana and grabbed Velvet. Velvet squealed as she tried releasing herself from the grip. Dana heard Velvet and shot a kick to knock the Batling out. Velvet hugged Dana for comfort while Dana cradled Velvet.

"Don't you have something to fight back with?" Dana asked.

"Well...I-I can take photos of different weapons to create my own copy. They only last once so I'll have to take another photo to get that copy back." Velvet replied.

"We don't have time. Take my Rescue Blaster and shoot your way through." Dana stated as she gave Velvet her Rescue Blaster.

The bunny girl nodded as she held up the Blaster as a horde of Batlings came at her. She squealed and aimlessly shot a few blasts. Batlings were shot back as Velvet managed a small smile. She continued aiming at the bat soldiers getting rid of them. Dana used her V-Lancer knocking away Batlings and even giving some roundhouse kicks in the process. The two seemed to have everything under control. West paired up with Fox and Yatsuhashi as they stared down the Batlings coming for them.

"Chrono Sabers!" Wed called as he pulled out his Chrono Sabers.

He charged into battle as he slashed Batlings in the chest and clashed his Sabers with their blades. Fox joined in the fun as he sent several side kicks to some Batlings and even sent quick punches to one's face. Lasers were fired at him, but he did a few backflips to avoid them as Yatsuhashi crushed them with his fists. He sent his foot into another's chest and crushed another one with his fist. Wes hopped off his back and performed his Time Strike attack wiping out multiple Batlings.

"That was pretty rad, man." Fox stated as he patted Wes on the shoulder.

"It's all in a day's work." Wes commented.

Vypra gasped as her minions were being destroyed as she glared at her enemies.

"Looks like I'll have to handle you all myself." Vypra stated.

"That isn't the smartest option considering you're facing off against seven people." Carter retorted.

"I'm a Fanus actually." Velvet corrected as she raised her hand.

"Besides the point…" Carter stated.

"Who said she had to do it alone?" Roman asked as he appeared by Vypra's side.

The three Ranger got ready to do battle as Team CFVY followed suit. Vypra and Roman got out their weapons to fight alongside each other.

Team CRDL, Mike and Emily got ready to take on the Moogers. Mike teamed with Cardin and Dove as they charged into battle. The Moogers clashed swords with the three heroes. Cardin punched on in the chest and another in the face sending them to the ground. Dove was kicked down after he suffered a kick to the gut. He blocked shots from Moogers as Mike saw Dove struggling.

"Spin Sword! Forest Vortex!" Mike yelled as his Spin Sword as his Sword began charging up with leaves.

Mike unleashed a green wave of energy as the Moogers were cleared out. Mike helped Dove up as Dove nodded and clashed with Mike against the Moogers. Emily teamed up with Russell and Sky as they got ready. Russell clashed swords with two Moogers and he slid under them taking their legs out from under them. Sky just took out Moogers left and right with his axe. A Mooger got behind him and threw him into Russell incapacitating the two boys. Emily came up and clanged her Spin Sword with the Mooger's sword. She kicked it in the chest and slashed it across the chest disabling it. Emily did the same with other Moogers and finished them off by herself, but she was a little exhausted. Just then, she was kicked in the chest causing her to fly into a wall and drop her Spin Sword.

"You should really be careful withers you drop your belongings. They can be misplaced very easily." A voice stated.

Emily looked up to see a smirking female holding an umbrella. This girl was known as Neo, who is affiliated with Roman.

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Neo replied.

Emily picked up her Spin Sword as Mike joined her, but he wa stunned by her good looks.

"Who's the babe?" Mike asked, which earned him a punch in the shoulder from his girlfriend.

"The name's Neo, hun. I'm here on official business." Neo replied.

"I'm guessing we forgot the memo." Emily stated.

"To me, you really didn't need it. We're here now and I get the honor of killing you both." Neo states as she got ready to fight.

Mike and Emily drew their Spin Swords ready to fight.

 **A/N: So we will end it off here. I know this chapter was a little short, but I think this would be good. We got to see the Rangers, the Hunters and the Huntresses fight off the foot soldiers with ease. Now, the real fight begins against the villains.**


	9. Chapter 8-An All-Out War Part 2

**Chapter 8-An All-Out War Part 2**

Tommy and Weiss sprung into action against Goldar as Tommy unsheathed Saba clashing against Goldar's sword. Weiss used Myrenblaster as well as Goldar clashed against both weapons. Tommy kicked Goldar in the chest as the monkey backed with Weiss doing a frontflip before planting both of her feet in Goldar's chest.

"Argh! You'll pay for that, pitiful Huntress!" Goldar exclaimed.

"Don't you ever get tired of repeating yourself?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms.

Goldar covered his eyes and shot fireballs knocking Weiss back. Tommy sprung forth and caught her laying her down before continuing his battle with Goldar. Goldar clanged his sword with Saba while Tommy kicked at Goldar's side. Goldar hit a punch to Tommy's chest knocking the White Ranger to the ground. Goldar tried stabbing Tommy, but Tommy launched both feet into Goldar's chest and Weiss recovered hitting a kick to Goldar's face. Goldar was bleeding, but he grabbed his sword charging it up and stabbed it into the grab shocking Weiss and Tommy knocking them back down.

Adam kicked Scorpina, but she caught it and made Adam flip into a pillar. Blake clanged her sword against Scorpina's as they fought like this before Blake sweeped Scorpina's legs out from under her. Blake tried stabbing Scorpina, but Scorpina ducked under Blake's legs and sending a kick to her back knocking Blake into Adam.

"Face it! I've outmatched both of you." Scorpina stated as she pointed her sword at the pair.

"We only give up when we know we're beaten." Adam retorted, grabbing his Power Axe.

"Obviously, you haven't been playing by that rule." Scorpina retorted.

Adam and Scorpina clashed with their weapons. Adam caught Scorpina's sword and flung it from her hands. Adam slashed her across the chest as Scorpina flew to the ground. Once the swordswoman recovered, Blake sent a slash across her chest again making Scorpina lash out in pain. Scorpina closed her eyes and blasted Blake away with fireballs. She grabbed her sword and charged it up before launching it at Adam making the Black Ranger cry out in pain.

Tabletop clashed with Yang and her gauntlets. She tried punching him back, but Tabletop absorbed her hits with his shield unknowingly making him stronger.

"I don't know why you try, little girl. Any energy if you throw at me, I will absorb it and hit you back ten times harder." Tabletop explained.

"Maybe you can use your boasting for something more productive. Like turning it into fighting." Yang stated as she dodged a slash from the table monster.

Kimberly came in and kicked Tabletop in the chest, but the monster bashed her away with his shield. Yang punched the table monster, but Tabletop tripped her up with his sword. Kimberly brought out her Power Bow and shot arrows at Tabletop exploding and bringing him to one knee. Yang then sent a punch so forceful it sent explosives into Tabletop sending him into a pillar. Tabletop growled and used his body to start rolling himself knocking over Kimberly and Yang sending them to the ground.

Jason and Ruby tried putting a dent into Mechabull, but the bull snarled and swatted then away very easily. Jason brought out his Blade Blaster and shot at the bull to get his attention. Jason then ran his fingers along his Power Sword and unleashed an energy wave at Mechabull. The bull monster staggered as Ruby used Crescent Rose to trip up Mechabull. The bull monster crashed through a wall to the outside. Jason then stabbed Mechabull, but his sword got stuck. Mechabull used his flamethrower to throw Jason up high. Mechabull reared back for a punch, but Ruby used her agility to send a kick into Mechabull's chest to make him stagger. She caught Jason and saved his life. However, Mechabull swatted them both away back into the grass.

Trakeena was having an easy time with the Space and Galaxy Rangers. She was swatting then down like flies and even JNPR was having trouble. She slammed her staff down dowsing electricity into everyone.

"She's getting too powerful!" Karone exclaimed as she coughed.

"If only Kai and Maya were here, we could activate the Lights of Orion." Damon added.

"Our weapons can't even touch her." Nora added as she picked up her hammer.

"We need something stronger and more powerful." Ren stated.

"Looks like it's time to see if this still works." Leo stated as he grabbed his galactic key.

"You can't mean…" Karone gasped.

" **Red...Armored...Power...Ranger!** " Leo called.

Leo summoned his Battlizer as his entire body held some new gadgets.

"What the-?!" Jaune recoiled.

"What is that?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's Leo's Battlizer. Let's say Trakeena is gonna have some problems." Damon replied.

"Ah! I see the Sentinel Knight even restored that tacky suit of armor." Trakeena cooed.

"A suit that was capable of destroying you once and it will get the job done again." Leo vowed.

Tommy saw this and called over Adam, Kimberly and Jason.

"Leo managed to get his Battlizer. We should still have an upper edge." Tommy stated.

"How? Our Power Weapons don't have much effect on them." Jason alerted.

"We do have something. Ready Tommy?" Adam asked.

"Let's do it, Adam!" Tommy replied.

Both the White and Black Ranger jumped into the air and screamed…

" **Metallic Armor...power up!** "

Tommy and Adam had on their metallic armor as Kimberly and Jason gasped.

"Now, it's your turns." Adam stated.

Kimberly and Jason nodded jumping into the air.

" **Metallic Armor…power up!** " Kimberly called.

" **Metallic Armor...power up!** " Jason called.

Kimberly and Jason now dawned the metallic armor as they looked at their suits.

"This is great!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Not a fan of glitter, but let's see how this armor works." Jason stated as he held up a fist.

Jason went over to Mechabull quickly and Jason landed multiple slashes on the armor. Ruby gasped and squealed like a schoolgirl.

"You're super cool! You ran as fast as me!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wow, not bad." Jason commented with a nod.

Tommy, Kimberly and Adam all nodded at each other before storming to their enemies. Leo faced Trakeena with a glare as he unleashed a grappling hook to her.

"Argh! Unhand me!" Trakeena exclaimed.

"Alright, guys! This is it!" Leo exclaimed as he charged up his blasters.

Trakeena used her staff to produce electricity and used the grappling hook arm as an electric conductor. Leo was shocked as he let Trakeena go and fell to the ground.

"Leo!" Karone yelled.

"I'm wise to your little armor's ability, Red Ranger. However, I'm not the same Trakeena you killed all those years ago." Trakeena explained as she walked over to the fallen Leo.

Leo's Battlizer retracted as he laid motionless. Karone brought out her Quasar Saber and went to battle Trakeena as they clanged weapons.

"You killed him!" Karone yelled.

"Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing, Astronoma." Trakeena retorted.

Karone stepped away and unleashed a slash of energy that knocked Trakeena back. Jaune took to the field with Crocea Mors and his shield as he slashed Trakeena a few times. Trakeena blocked his shots with her staff and kicked him back, but Jaune brought up his shield blocking her shot. Jaune slashed her making Trakeena staggering. Nora came up and smashed her through the wall with her hammer. Ren and Pyrrha jumped out of the wall. Ren brought out StormFlower and Pyrrha turned Milo into its Javelin Mode. Both aimed for Trakeena and fired their weapons. Trakeena was blasted back by StormFlower and Milo went right through her left arm. Trakeena fell to the ground and brought Milo from her socket. She screamed as she was in so much pain. Karone retracted her Quasar Saber and cradled Leo in her arms.

"Leo! Are you alright?!" Karone asked.

Leo coughed as Karone took off his helmet. He had scorch marks on his face as he looked up at Karone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Karone. Just got winded when she shocked me." Leo stated as Karone helped him up.

Team JNPR came back up to them as they put their weapons away.

"How are you doing, Leo?" Ren asked.

"I'm good guys. She just caught me with my guard down." Leo replied.

Carter and Vypra were trading clashes as Carter used his V-Lancer to try gaining the upper hand.

"You may have beaten me all those years ago, but I will not fail this time." Vypra vowed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Carter retorted as he clanged more with Vypra.

Dana and Wes charged at Roman as Coco, Velevet, Fox and Yatsuhashi finished off some Batlings.

Dana clashed her V-Weapon with Roman's Melodic Cudgel as Roman sweeped her legs out from under her. Wes clanged with Roman with his Chrono Sabers and Roman punched Wes in the chest. Wes came back with his Chrono Blaster firing off shots at Roman. The criminal dodged the shots as best he could before sending a kick straight into Wes's face. The Time Force Red Ranger slides across the floor near Dana.

"He's too powerful for us to take." Dana stated.

"Then we just need a little power boost." Wes added.

Wes raised his hand as a ball of fire came at him.

" **Red Battle Warrior!** " Wes called.

The fire enveloped Wes as he transformed into his Battlizer armor. He brought out the Battle Fire Saber.

"What?!" Roman recoiled.

Wes came at Roman, who lifted his cane to battle, but Wes pushed him back with a single slash to Melodic Cudgel. Roman skidded backwards and Wes kept coming with his slashes. Roman was slammed into a wall as he looked up to see Wes coming at him. Roman went through the wall after one single kick from Wes. Roman blacked out as he sighed.

"Power down!" Wes called as his Battlizer retracted.

Carter managed to land a hit on Vypra, but she kicked Wes in the gut making him drop his V-Lancer. She slashed him across the chest with her sword taking Carter down. Vypra went in for the kill, but Dana blocked her attempt and kicked her down to the ground.

"You won't be succeeding in your plans, Vypra." Dana vowed.

Vypra snarled at the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and got up. She grabbed her sword and pointed it at her enemy.

"I won't be denied revenge!" Vypra exclaimed as she charged beginning to fight the Pink Ranger.

Mike and Emily were having a hard time with Neo as she blocked or dodged every single one of their slashes with their Spin Swords. She kicked Mike in the gut and Emily in the face making them drop their weapons. Neo did a spinning heel kick to send Emily skidding back a few paces. Mike tried grabbing his Spin Sword, but Neo grabbed his arm and kicked him a few times in the chest knocking him back.

"If this is the best Beacon has, I hate to see the absolute worst." Neo taunted.

Mike tried kicking her in the legs, but Neo dumpling stepped to the side and sent a kick to Mike's face. Emily saw this and became enraged grabbing her Spin Sword. She turned her Sword into her Earth Slicer as she charged for Neo. Neo heard her and used her umbrella to block Emily's attacks, but Emily kicked Neo back a few paces. Neo gasped as Emily slashed her across the chest, but Neo simply did a backflip to recover. She brought out the sword of her umbrella and clashed weapons with Emily a few times. Emily knocked the umbrella from Neo's hands and Neo dodged while kicking Emily back every time she tried to swipe. Neo smirked jumping over Emily and kicking her in the back. Emily dropped her weapon and Neo sent a kick to her face to knock her out. Neo smirked as she won this very easy battle.

Goldar and Tommy clashed weapons once more as Tommy used his metallic armor to slash Goldar over and over sending Goldar crashing to the floor. Tabletop was having trouble as Yang and Kimberly used their powers to get behind Tabletop and strike him. The energy he absorbed was too much for him to take so he felt drained. Yang sent a strong punch to his cheek to knock him out.

"Yes!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"That's how we do it here in Remnant!" Yang added.

Scorpina didn't stand a chance against the combined night of Adam and Blake so she was disposed of quickly.

"Oh yeah!" Adam exclaimed.

"That seemed more quicker. She never knew what hit her as they say." Blake added.

The Mighty Morphin Rangers powered down from their metallic armor as they looked around. The rest of the Rangers and teams gathered around to see the villains regrouping.

"This can't be possible! We were so close to victory!" Goldar exclaimed.

"This isn't the old days anymore, Goldar. We are more stronger than before." Tommy stated.

Suddenly, a blast of lightning tore through the roof of Beacon to the middle of the hall. The Rangers and the students looked in shock to see Lord Zedd in the flesh.

"Finally decided to show yourself." Jason observed.

"I grew weary of the battle lines not favoring us. However, Neo seemed to dispose of those pitiful Samurai Rangers quickly." Zedd explained.

Neo smirked at the Rangers as Mike and Emily laid knocked out. Tommy looked behind him and gasped.

"So what? We still managed to beat you and your precious creations." Kimberly retorted.

"Don't make me laugh, Pink Ranger. I'm only starting to warm up." Zedd stated.

Zedd pointed his staff out sending dark energy at the Rangers blowing them up. The Rangers and students fell back. Goldar and Scorpina took advantage of this as they closed their eyes blasting fireballs at the Rangers and students hurting them further. Trakeena sent electricity up to them shocking each hero making them weaker. Roman fired a few flares hurting the heroes further. Tabletop used the energy he absorbed to shoot it all from his sword and Mechabull fired a flamethrower from his oven chest. Explosions hit the Rangers and students as they were drained of energy, power and strength. The Rangers demorphed after taking so many hits laying there.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! It seems we put too much pressure on the Rangers and the students of Beacon. How sad after all that 'beating us up', they were so easy to retreat." Zedd mocked.

Tommy looked up at Zedd as he tried getting up. Zedd kicked Tommy in the gut as Tommy groaned going back down.

"I wouldn't struggle anymore if I was you, Tommy. You were supposed to be the strongest Ranger of all time and I have managed to best you once again." Zedd stated.

"You won't win, Zedd." Tommy wheezed.

"Save your fruitless threats for the afterlife. Time to finish off these pesky punks." Zedd explained.

The villains were closing in ready to finish the heroes off as Ruby was held tight by Yang. The Hunters and Huntresses couldn't believe even after they won, they still were going to lose it all. Zedd raised his staff when explosions rang out knocking every villain away from the heroes.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Look!" Weiss exclaimed as she pointed a finger over to the entranceway of Beacon.

The heroes looked to see many human individuals standing there. Tommy recognized some of them and smiled.

"Billy! Aisha! Connor! Ethan! Kira! Trent!" Tommy called.

"We didn't get an invite to this bash fest so we made our own way in." Aisha stated.

"The Sentinel Knight was afraid you guys were in trouble so he sent for us." Billy explained.

"What a time to come in." Connor commented.

"Just in the nick of time too." Kira added.

"Andros! Zhane! Ashley! Carlos!" T.J. exclaimed.

"We came to help out guys." Andros stated.

"Kai! Maya! Mike!" Leo exclaimed.

"I didn't think you find more trouble, little bro." Mike joked.

"He almost got killed and you decide to joke now?" Kai asked.

Mike rubbed the back of his head noting his timing of the joke.

"Joel! Chad! Kelsey!" Carter called.

"Bro!" Dana added.

"Listen up, freaks! You ain't about to get rid of my sister without going through me!" Ryan declared.

"What do you know? Vypra came with them." Joel stated.

"Can't she stay dead? Doesn't she like it?" Kelsey wondered.

"Jen! Trip! Lucas! Katie! Eric!" Wes exclaimed.

"We got the memo and headed to Silver Hills to pick up Eric." Jen explained.

"I always thought I would be the one to beat you." Eric joked with a chuckle.

"Jayden! Kevin! Mia! Antonio!" Emily called.

"Back off, monsters! Those are our friends you're messing with!" Jayden exclaimed.

"We didn't come alone though." Billy stated.

More individuals stepped through the holes in Beacon as the villains gasped.

"The Overdrive Rangers!" Adam yelled.

Mack, Dax, Will, Rose, Ronny and Tyzonn were present for this battle.

"S.P.D!" Tommy called.

Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Sydney stepped through a hole.

"Didn't Jack quit?" Kira asked.

"Cruger reassigned me back on the team. Hooked me up with my old colors." Jack replied.

"I was having so much fun as the Red Ranger!" Bridge complained earning him some glares from his teammates.

"Rocky! Tanya! Kat!" Kimberly exclaimed.

The three Rangers stepped through the hole that the Overdrive Rangers stepped through.

"We're back in full swing." Rocky stated, holding up his Zeonizer.

The students of Beacon all gasped at how many Rangers there were. Ruby was fangirling on the inside.

"So freakin' cool!" Ruby yelled which stunned some of her fellow classmates.

"Can't you control yourself?" Blake asked.

"How can I? There is so many Rangers." Ruby replied.

"You have to admit. They are cool looking." Yang admitted.

"They also came to help us." Jaune stated as he smiled at each Ranger.

"Argh! It doesn't matter how many Rangers that insufferable knight sent! We still have the strength to destroy you all!" Zedd exclaimed.

"Not the numbers though. Zedd, you have to learn that we never leave each other behind. That's why we're Power Rangers...we never give up no matter how hard the battle gets." Tommy explained as he joined Billy and Aisha.

"You may have ultimate power, but we have the power of friendship and we will always protect each other." Jason added.

"We were beaten down before many times, but we kept fighting back no matter what you through at us." Adam added.

"That's one thing you'll never learn. The power was made to protect us and everyone around us. That's how you always lose." Kimberly finished.

"I grow tired of listening to this debacle. I suggest we finish you all right here and now." Zedd stated.

"Then get ready to experience a true defeat you'll never forget." Tommy retorted.

Tommy and his Ranger friends stepped forward.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy called.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers each had their uniform replace their normal clothes. Their helmets snapped on as they each struck a pose.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Rocky called.

Kat, Tanya and Rocky opened their Zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

The three Zeo Rangers morphed into their uniforms striking their poses.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" They chanted.

"Let's Rocket!" The Space Rangers called.

The five main Rangers typed '335' on their Astro Morphers while Zhane typed 'MEGA' on his Digimorpher. They morphed into their uniforms and were set to battle.

"Power Rangers In Space!" The Space Rangers chanted before striking poses.

"Go Galactic!" The Galaxy Rangers cried.

The Galaxy Rangers morphed into their suits as they began striking their poses. Mike opened up his Magna Morpher and connected it together.

"Magna Power!" Mike called.

Mike reached for his sword as an explosion enveloped him as he transformed into the Magna Defender.

"Galaxy Red!"

"Galaxy Blue!"

"Galaxy Green!"

"Galaxy Yellow!"

"Galaxy Pink!"

"Magna Defender!"

"Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!" The Galaxy Rangers cried.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" The Lightspeed Rangers called.

Their Rescue Morphers opened as they passed through the goo to suit up.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan called.

The Titanium Morpher opened up as Ryan raised his hands and passed through a panel to become the Titanium Ranger.

"Red Ranger, rescue ready!"

"Blue Ranger, rescue ready!"

"Green Ranger, rescue ready!"

"Pink Ranger, rescue ready!"

"Yellow Ranger, rescue ready!"

"Titanium Ranger, rescue ready!"

"Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!" The Lightspeed Rangers called.

"Time for...Time Force!" The Time Force Rangers called.

The Time Force Rangers morphed into their suits striking poses.

"Quantum Power!" Eric called into his Quantum Morpher.

Eric raised his fist to the sky as lightning shot through him making him the Quantum Ranger.

"Time Force Red!"

"Time Force Blue!"

"Time Force Yellow!"

"Time Force Green!"

"Time Force Pink!"

"Quantum Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Time Force!" The Time Force Rangers chanted.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up/White Ranger, Dino Power!" The Dino Rangers called.

The four Dino Rangers whisked into the sky and came back down wearing their suits.

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"Power Rangers Dino Thunder!" The four Dino Rangers chanted.

"S.P. D Emergency!" The S.P.D Rangers called.

They each flipped backwards striking a pose before their uniforms and helmets snapped on.

"S.P.D Red!"

"S.P.D Blue!"

"S.P.D Green!"

"S.P.D Yellow!"

"S.P.D Pink!"

"Space Patrol Delta!" The S.P.D Rangers chanted.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" The Overdrive Rangers called.

The six Overdrive Rangers created the blueprints for their suits as the snapped on along with theirs helmets.

"Call to Adventure, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" The Overdrive Rangers chanted.

"Samuraizers! Go, Go, Samurai!" The main five Samurai Rangers called as they created their symbols.

The five Rangers suited up and grabbed their Spin Swords.

"Samurai Rangers, ready!" They chanted.

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" Antonio called.

Antonio suited up as he grabbed his Barracuda Blade and got ready.

"Samurai Ranger, ready!" Antonio chanted.

"Rangers together, Samurai Forever!" The Samurai Rangers chanted.

The students even got back on their feet as they joined the large army of Rangers.

"There's nowhere to run now! Get ready for a beatdown!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Foolish last words, child." Zedd threatened.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: Alright, that's another one for the history books. It was a lot more detail that I wanted to add in to make up for the short chapter last time. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 9-An All-Out War Part 3

**Chapter 9-An All-Out War Part 3**

The heroes and villains charged at one another as Goldar went to deal with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Goldar clashed with Jason's Power Sword and Adam's Power Axe. He tried slashing Kimberly and Aisha, but they both did backflips as Aisha bounced slashing Goldar with her Power Daggers. Adam then slashed him in the chest with his Power Axe while Tommy came from behind clashing swords with Goldar. Goldar charged up his sword slashing an energy wave at Tommy, Adam and Aisha connecting throwing the three Rangers back. Billy came in and clashed his Power Lance with Goldar's sword. Billy shot lasers from his Lance connecting with Goldar. Goldar grunted as Jason and Kimberly joined Billy's side. Jason ran two fingers along his Power Sword and Kimberly loaded up her arrows. They shot their weapons at Goldar making him explode and fall to the floor.

The Zeo Rangers dealt with Scorpina as Tanya swung her clubs at Scorpina clashing with her sword. Scorpina kicked Tanya back, but Kat threw her disc to strike Scorpina. Scorpina slashes the disc away and blocked Rocky's strikes with his axes. Scorpina tried slashing Rocky, but he dodged as Tanya chopped Scorpina to the ground. Scorpina recovered as Kat brought out her Zeo Power Pod Sword and clashed with Scorpina. Scorpina got the upper hand flipping Kat on her side, but Rocky and Tanya hit her with a double kick to the chest. Scorpina went down hard as she groaned.

The Space Rangers decides to deal with Tabletop. Carlos and T.J. used their power weapons to try and deter Tabletop, but his shield was too powerful as every attack bounced off. Ashley kicked Tabletop in the chest and fired from her Star Slinger covering Tabletop in multiple explosions, but Tabletop absorbed the attacks and sent an energy wave towards Ashley. Ashley was blown from the sky as Cassie took her turn shooting from her Satellite Stunner. Tabletop used his shield to absorb the attacks and slash Cassie across the chest with his sword. Zhane swooped in with his Silverizer weapon clashing with Tabletop's sword. Tabletop tried for a few slashes, but Zhane blocked them all. Andros came in and struck Tabletop with his Spiral Saber. Andros and Zhnae landed multiple hits on Tabletop and not even the shield could help the table monster. Tabletop was on the ground in seconds.

The Lightspeed Rangers and Time Force Rangers decided to double team Mechabull. The Lightspeed Rangers used their V-Lancer's blaster mode shooting at Mechabull, but the bull monster released a stream of steam blocking sight from the Lightspeed Rangers. Ryan came out of the smoke with his Titanium Laser. Mechabull tried punching him, but Ryan rolled out of the way of each punch striking Mechabull on his armor hard making a few dents. Wes, Jen and Trip got out their Chrono Sabers as they hopped into the air to perform their Time Strike attack able to hit Mechabull to the ground. Mechabull then used his flamethrower taking down the three Time Force Rangers. Lucas, Katie and Eric brought out their weapons.

"Vector Weapons!" Katie and Lucas yelled as they aimed at Mechabull.

"Quantum Defender!" Eric yelled as he used its blade form.

Lucas and Katie shot at Mechabull damaging the suit further. Eric came up and jumped in the air.

"Freeze Strike!" Eric exclaimed as he slashed Mechabull causing the bull monster to explode and fall to the ground.

Trakeena was busy with the Galaxy Rangers as she tossed them around when they used their Quasar Sabers. They all regrouped as Mike look out his Manga Sword as he clashed with Trakeena. Trakeena used the sword as an conductor and channeled electricity into Mike backing him off.

"She's too strong!" Kai yelled.

"We can't just give up!" Maya yelled.

"Wait a minute...we're all here. Let's get a little upgrade." Leo stated.

"Right. The Lights of Orion!" Karone exclaimed.

" **Lights of Orion, activate!** " The Galaxy Rangers called.

Each Ranger was enveloped in a strong light as they have new golden gauntlets and their Quasar Sabers grew a little longer.

"This can't be!" Trakeena exclaimed.

"It is, Trakeena. You don't have us down just yet." Leo explained as he pointed his Quasar Saber at Trakeena.

"You Rangers can't beat me. I have more power than any of you can imagine. Zedd was able to restore them when he revived me." Trakeena explained.

"Then let's see how much that power can stand up against this." Damon stated.

The five Galaxy Rangers charged for Trakeena as they did their Power-Up Mode for the Lights of Orion. Trakeena got ready with her staff, but Mike turned on his Manga Blaster and shot at Trakeena distracting her. The Galaxy Rangers hit Trakeena as she went flying through another wall. Trakeena groaned as the Galaxy Rangers cheered for their victory.

Team RWBY and the Dino Rangers faced off against Roman, who called in White Fang reinforcements. Roman smirked at the two teams.

"Well, well, well, we would eventually have our face off ladies. I see you have some friends as well." Roman observed.

"You guys sure you can handle this?" Blake asked.

"We have faced tougher villains in the past. I'm sure these guys are no different than Tyrannodrones." Connor replied.

"These guys are serious business." Yang stated.

"We've dealt with someone who wanted to bring our world back to the dinosaur age." Ethan interjected.

"Works for me. Let's kick some butt!" Ruby exclaimed as she brought out Crescent Rose.

White Fang soldiers went after both teams as Connor and Ruby teamed up. Connor dodged slashes from their swords and kicked some in the chest and one in the head. Ruby used Crescent Rose to knock out some soldiers and planted firmly in the ground getting a running start in the air kicking each soldier that came by in the face. Connor brought his Tyranno Staff and clashed with some soldiers knocking them off while also releasing a gem blast clearing a path of soldiers. Ethan, Weiss and Trent teamed up as Ethan easily kicked some soldiers in the gut while using his Tricera Shield to block sword slashes. Trent punched one soldier in the face and kicked another in the chest. One grabbed him by the arm while another went to slash him, but Trent brought both feet into the soldier's chest and elbowed the other soldier in the face. Weiss sweeped one soldier's leg's out from under them and blocked incoming attacks with Myrenblaster. She used a glyph to pull in some soldiers slashing them in the chest. Kira and Yang teamed up as Kira gave a soldier a roundhouse kick flipping him over and Yang punched every soldier that came near her. Kira launched off Yang's shoulders bringing out her Ptera Grips slashing through each soldier as she landed. Yang smirked as she was impressed by Kira's moves. Blake threw down with Roman as they clanged weapons.

"Missed me, Kitty?" Roman taunted with a smirk.

"I missed seeing me destroying you in battle." Blake hissed as she kicked Roman away.

Roman tried punching her, but Blake ducked underneath and kicked Roman in the chest knocking him down. Roman was back on his feet punching Blake backwards and clashing his cane against her sword. Blake did a backflip over Roman and kicked him in the back knocking him back to the floor.

"Can't you play nice?" Roman asked.

"I'm no fluffy kitten, Roman. I'm a fierce fighter." Blake simply replied.

"Well, remember, most cats have nine lives. Unfortunately, you only have one." Roman retorted.

Roman shot a few flares that connected with Blake as she skidded across the floor. She got back up as she used her Shadow Clone to confuse Roman. The clones kept attacking Roman and he slashed through them, but they weren't the real Blake. Blake appeared behind Roman as she sweeped his legs out from under him and did a spinning heel kick into his stomach sending him into a pillar. Roman groaned as he felt asleep.

The Dino Rangers, S.P.D Rangers and Overdrive Rangers saw as more White Fang soldiers were outside Beacon marching.

"We need stop them from reaching the school!" Jack exclaimed.

"There's hundreds of them!" Will exclaimed.

"We've handled multiple monsters at once so this should be a cakewalk." Ronny insisted.

"Alright, we know what must be done. Ready guys?" Connor asked.

The three other Dino Rangers nodded as they ran outside. They stood opposing the army of soldiers.

" **Super Dino Mode!** " The Dino Rangers screamed.

The spikes on their suits grew and their helmets roared revealing a new terrifying form. The soldiers remained unfazed as they readied to charge.

" **S.P.D, S.W.A.T Mode!** " The S.P.D Rangers called as they transformed into their S.W.A.T uniforms.

The stood side by side with the Dino Rangers with their Delta Enforcers.

"Drive Lance!" Mack shouted.

"Drive Slammer!" Will shouted.

"Drive Claws!" Ronny shouted.

"Drive Vortex!" Dax shouted.

"Drive Geyser!" Rose shouted.

"Drive Detector!" Tyzonn shouted.

The three Ranger teams went after the soldiers as the army swarmed them quickly. Mack, Jack and Connor started blasting away different soldiers coming towards them with their weapons. Mack pulled in some enemies and Connor blasted them away with his Tyranno Staff. Jack blasted many soldiers in the chest with his Delta Enforcer. Sydney and Rose fired their weapons taking out multiple soldiers as the three female Yellow Rangers of their teams hopped off their shoulders. Ronny punched multiple soldiers away while Z open fired on them. Kira flew and slashed each soldier that she passed by. Will and Bridge teamed up as they stood back to back. Will shot each soldier away with his Drive Slammer as Bridge opened fire on every soldier he saw. Ethan used his shield to block slashes as Dax and Sky opened fire on the soldiers surrounding them. Tyzonn and Trent teamed up as a few soldiers headed their way. Both had their weapons ready clashing with the soldiers. Tyzonn slashed some across the chest and kicked one in the chest. Trent did the same as they charged the last one slashing him. The soldier fell to his knees then went face down on the grass. Tyzonn and Trent high-fived as they and their teams saved the day once again.

The Samurai Rangers decided to go after Vypra and Neo. They had their Spin Swords at the ready clashing with Vypra's sword. Jaden and Mia went after Neo as Neo did a backflip dodging most of their attacks. She kicked Jayden in the legs and Mia in the gut. Jayden spun his Power Disc to summon his Fire Smasher. Neo's eyes widened at the size of Jayden's sword as she barely dodged any of his slashes. Jayden sweeped her legs out from under her and she slipped into a corner. Neo gasped as Mia came at her with her Sky Fan. Mia kicked Neo in the gut and blew her away with her Fan and Jayden actually kicked her in the face to send her to the floor. Vypra dealt with the rest of the Samurai Rangers getting over the best of them, but Kevin kicked her in the gut while Antonio hit her with a kick to the chin. Vypra fell near Neo as both villains groaned in pain.

"I think it's time to take care of these losers, pronto!" Antonio suggested.

All the villains regrouped with Zedd as he glared at each and every one of them.

"Very pitiful! I have never seen so much incompetence in one room!" Zedd exploded.

"Face it, Zedd! You never had the numbers to beat us!" Tommy exclaimed.

"We're much stronger than you!" Jason declared.

"You still stink it makes any difference?! I'm still Lord Zedd! Evil incarnate over all I see! I have enough power to conquer your wretched Earth and any planet I choose!" Zedd exclaimed.

"That's going to be tough getting through us!" Leo exclaimed.

"Then let's see how you all deal with a little light show!" Zedd exclaimed as he aimed his staff at the Rangers.

However, Ozpin dashed towards him and grabbed his staff as Zedd gasped.

"That's as far as you go, Zedd. We can't have you harming others any longer." Ozpin stated as he adjusted his glasses.

The students and Rangers cheered as Zedd glared at the man in pure anger.

"Unhand my staff of darkness this instance or suffer the severe consequences!" Zedd warned.

"I think it's you about to suffer the consequences." Ozpin retorted.

"All right, guys!" Bring them together!" Jason exclaimed.

The Mighty Morphin Rangers brought their weapons together.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

Jason jumped up and placed his sword on the Power Blaster as the other Rangers joined him.

"Zeo Blaster, Power up!" The Zeo Rangers exclaimed.

Rocky grabbed the Zeo Blaster as he pointed it at Zedd and Kat and Tanya held onto him.

"Spiral Saber/Quadro Blaster!" The Space Rangers shouted, holding their combined weapons.

"Transdaggers, Star Formation!" The Galaxy Rangers called as they brought their Transdaggers out and made a star shape.

"Rescue Bird, Unilaser Formation!" Carter called.

The Rescue Bird came through a portal and disassembled. The Lightspeed Rangers formed the Unilaser pointing it at Zedd.

"Let's bring together the Vortex Blaster!" Wes called.

The Vector Weapons connected together and formed the Vortex Blaster. Each Time Force Ranger held it in place locking on Zedd.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" The Dino Rangers yelled as they put their weapons together.

The S.P.D Rangers, still in their S.W.A.T Mode, pulled out cards and inserted them into their Delta Enforcers.

"Confinement Mode!" Jack called as the rest of the Rangers aimed at Zedd.

"Drill Blaster!" Mack called as the Overdrive Rangers grabbed onto him.

Jayden turned his Fire Smasher into its Cannon Mode as each Samurai Ranger gave him their Power Disc. They inserted each into the cannon and aimed for Zedd.

"Five Disc Tiger Cannon! Cannon Blast Mode!" The Samurai Rangers yelled.

Ruby was literally fangirling to the max inside as Yang was smirking. Blake managed a smile as well while Weiss gasped. Jaune was smiling big while Nora had star in her eyes. Ren managed a small smile and Pyrrha smiled as well. The other two teams were confused, but decided to watch on.

"Fire!" Jason yelled.

Each Ranger team fired their weapons at Lord Zedd as they connected. Lord Zedd fell down with the other villains exploding. The students cheered and went over to the Ranger teams.

"That was so awesome, you guys!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That was some of the strongest blasts I've ever seen." Yang added.

"Nearly tore the roof down." Jaune stated.

"We did what we had to do. Now, Zedd and his goons are cooked." Tommy explained.

"Indeed they are." Ozpin stated as he walked over to the Rangers.

"You must be Ozpin." Tommy figured.

"You would guess right. I'm the headmaster here at Beacon and I must express my gratitude in your help defending Beacon." Ozpin explained.

"We were just happy to help, sir." Billy stated.

"Does this mean Zedd is gone for good?" Nora asked.

"He should be. There's no way he could've survived multiple blasts all at once." Carter replied.

"Think again, imprudent Rangers!" Zedd's voice boomed from the fires.

Zedd emerged as did every other villain. They were weak, but they managed to stay on two feet.

"Impossible!" Rocky exclaimed.

"You guys should be dead!" Kai added.

"If you truly thought...your little blasts...would defeat us,...you're sorely mistaken." Zedd stated, but the Rangers could tell he was weak form the blasts.

"At least we have enough strength to finish the job!" Tommy exclaimed as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Not on equal ground, White Ranger! I'm done playing by the rules!" Zedd exclaimed as he formed a growth bomb in his hands.

"A growth bomb!" Adam yelled.

"Wait...if I remember from the Ranger history video...having one of those makes him…" Ren stammered.

"I see your friends have some knowledge you shared with them. No matter...time for us to raise the stakes!" Zedd exclaimed as he popped off the pin and slammed the bomb into the ground.

Zedd grew as he broke through the roof of Beacon. Goldar and Scorpina followed suit with Scorpina in her monster form. Trakeena also grew and Vypra grew as well. Mechabull and Tabletop roared as they grew. Roman and Neo laughed evilly as they were the last ones to grow.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Not some weak now, are we?" Roman asked as he continued to laugh.

"Oh man, not this!" Jason exclaimed.

Zedd's staff disappeared from Ozpin's hands as it appeared in Zedd's hands.

"You were foolish to come here, Rangers! Now, you will face the wrath of Lord Zedd!" Zedd exclaimed.

Zedd raised his foot as the Rangers and students evacuated. Zedd kicked down more walls in Beacon. Roman fires flares destroying the very top of Beacon. The Rangers and students regrouped outside.

"This can't be happening! Beacon is falling!" Weiss exclaimed.

"We don't even have our Zords." Jason stated.

"I would not worry, Power Rangers. I was able to use my powers to restore your Zords to their proper shapes. Space Rangers and Galaxy Rangers, your Zords are still functional and I have brought them back from Mirinoi." Sentienl Knight explained as he appeared.

"I can't believe it! We're gonna see their Megazords!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Right, thanks Sentinel Knight." Tommy praised.

"You're welcome, Tommy. Fight well and stop Zedd." Sentinel Knight stated.

"Let's show these bad guys how we do things!"Jason exclaimed.

Each Ranger raised their hand to the sky.

"Let's show them...the power of Thunder!" Jason called out for the first time in a long time.

A crackle of thunder set across the sky.

" **Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!** " Adam called.

The Mastodon Dinozord was hit by the lightning to transform into the Lion Thunderzord.

" **Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!** " Kimberly called.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord was struck by lightning turning it into the Firebird Thunderzord.

" **Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!** " Billy called.

The Triceratops Dinozord transformed into the Unicorn Thunderzord.

" **Saber-Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!** " Aisha called.

The Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozord turned into the Griffin Thunderzord.

" **Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!** " Jason called.

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord turned into the Red Dragon Thunderzord.

The Thunderzords started to combined together as the Rangers were present in the cockpit in the green orb.

"Thunder Megazord, power up!" The MMPR Rangers called.

The Thunder Megazord struck a pose and unsheathed its Thunder Saber.

"Tigerzord, power up!" Tommy called.

The White Tigerzord barreled to where Tommy was as he hopped on top of it. He jumped in the cockpit and inserted Saba in the slot.

"Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode!" Tommy ordered.

The Tigerzord started transforming into its own Megazord. It stood tall standing with the Thunder Megazord.

"We need Zeozord power now!" The Zeo Rangers called.

The Zeozords came through a portal as Kat, Tanya and Billy jumped into the cockpits of their own Zords.

"Zeonizer crystals, power up!" The Zeo Rangers called as they inserted their crystals into their holders.

The Zords began to form as the Zeo Megazord was formed. The three Zeo Rangers were transported to the cockpit as Rocky took the lead.

"Zeo Megazord, ready for action!" He called.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" The Space Rangers called.

The Astro Megaship appeared as the Space Rangers were beamed aboard. Andros did the necessary precautions as the Astro Megazord came into view. It landed on the ground as Zhane saw it was his turn.

"Mega Winger!" Zhane called.

The Mega Winger descended as Zhane was beamed aboard into the cockpit. The Mega Winger transformed into its Megazord mode as it stood with the Astro Megazord.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Leo called.

The five noble Galactabeasts answered Leo's call as Leo jumped on his beast's back.

"Zord transform, now!" Leo called.

The Galactabeasts transformed into their Zord form as they started forming. The transformation for the Galaxy Megazord was complete as it landed with each Galaxy Ranger in the cockpit.

"Let's do it, Torozord!" Mike called.

The Torozord came charging in as Mike faced it.

"Magna Defender, transform!" Mike called.

Mike transformed and grew to the size of his Torozord. He jumped onto Torozord and grabbed the chains.

"Megazord Mode, Lightspeed!" Carter called.

The Rescuezords came out of a portal as each Lightspeed Ranger jumped into their Zord. Carter pressed a button and the transformation began. The Lightspeed Megazord was formed as it struck a pose.

"Max Solarzord, online!" Ryan called.

A shuttle was seen heading towards the sun and then descend back down transforming into its Megazord mode. Ryan was seated in the cockpit and activate his Solarzord.

"Time Force Megazord, Mode Red!" Wes called.

The Time Fliers came through a portal as each Time Force Ranger except Eric took their places. They brought their Fliers together to form the Time Force Megazord. Each Time Force Ranger was in the cockpit.

"Quantasaurus Rex!" Eric called into his Quantum Morpher.

The Quantasaurus Rex jumped out of a portal and roared really loud. Weiss and Pyrrha covered their ears.

"Let's call the Zords!" Connor exclaimed.

The Dino Thunder Zords ran as they stopped near the Dino Rangers. Connor, Ethan and Kira merged into them combining them together.

"Logging in! Thundersaurus Megazord!" The Dino Rangers shouted.

The Thundersaurus Megazord was formed as Trent looked to the sky.

"Dragozord!" Trent called.

The Dragozord swooped down as Trent merged with it logging in.

"Form Delta Squad Megazord!" Jack called.

Each Delta Runner were forming together as each S.P.D Ranger took their seats. They formed the Megazord and took place in the cockpit.

"Alright, DriveMax Megazord, activate!" Mack called.

The Driverzords combined as each Overdrive Ranger took their steering platforms as they disappeared from their own Zords. They reappeared as the DriveMax Megazord was formed. Mack took center stage and laid out his steering platform.

"DriveMax Megazord, assembled!" Mack called.

The DriveMax Megazord swung its shovel and pickaxe. Tyzonn saw his cue to go.

"Flash Point Megazord, now!" Tyzonn called.

The Flash Point Megazord formed in an instant as Tyzonn took his seat. It joined with the DriveMax Megazord in a few seconds.

"Antonio, be on standby if we need the Octozord." Jayden ordered.

"Roger that!" Antonio exclaimed as he ran away.

"Folding Zords, Megamode Power!" The Samurai Rangers exclaimed.

The Folding Zords appeared as each Ranger took their place in them. Jayden created another symbol.

"Zords combine!" Jayden exclaimed.

The Zords started to combine into the Samurai Megazord and the sword was created. Each Ranger took their place in the cockpit and the Samurai Megazord put on its helmet.

"Samurai Megazord, we are untied!" The Samurai Rangers exclaimed as their Megazord was competed.

"This can't get any cooler!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"They are so much bigger in person!" Yang exclaimed.

Ozpin and Glynda were shocked at the machines. They had never seen anything this big in their lives. Not even Grimm could match up to them.

"Well, it seems this will be the final battle and the final time you live, Rangers!" Zedd exclaimed.

"If you want to win Zedd, then you'll have to beat all of us!" Tommy exclaimed.

The final battle was about to commence.

 **A/N: Yes, I know people want to see Megazord action, but they will have to wait. Sorry! :( However, I will announce that since this story had received much praise, there will be a sequel. I don't know when, but there will be a sequel. Anyway, the final battle and chapter will commence in due time. Stick around to find out which side wins or if you know how Power Rangers go, there's no need to say this...oh well, bye!**


	11. Chapter 10-An All-Out War Part 4

**A/N: Well, here we are. The final chapter of RWBYPR, but not the final installment. For those that didn't tune in last chapter, I said there would be a sequel, but I don't know what over. If you guys want, send me in some ideas I could use and I'll be sure to credit you when the sequel is out. Anyway, you've all been waiting for some Megazord action so let's not waste too much time and get to it.**

 **Chapter 10-An All-Out War Part 4**

The battlefield was set for the final battle as Tommy decided to jump in.

"You and me, Zedd!" Tommy exclaimed as he made the Tigerzord jump over the other villains in front of Zedd.

"Quite a surprise seeing you taking the initiative to come to your inevitable demise, White Ranger." Zedd stated.

"I only came to stop you and finally end this." Tommy retorted as he got into a fighting stance.

While Zedd got into his own fighting stance, Goldar charged for the Thunder Megazord. The Thunder Megazord got out its Thunder Saber and clashed swords with Goldar. The Thunder Megazord connected a side kick to Goldar's ribs. Goldar retailited by slashing the Thunder Megazord making sparks fly. Goldar then jumped up and landed both feet on the Thunder Megazord knocking it down. The Rangers inside stumbled as their controls malfunctioned. The Thunder Megazord got back up and punched Goldar a few times knocking the evil monkey down. Goldar got up and charged for the Thunder Megazord and slashed it again making sparks fly. The Zeo Megazord comes into the fray as Rocky took the controls.

"Let's see how you like us!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Foolish Rangers, you can not stop me!" Goldar exclaimed as he covered his eyes and let fireballs shoot out of them.

"Rocky, let me in control!" Kat exclaimed.

"Alright, Kat!" Rocky added as the two switched seats.

The fireballs closed in as Kat activated a few buttons.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet, ready!" Kat exclaimed, pushing a lever up.

The Zeo Megazord out on another helmet with cannons attached to it. Kat charged them up and fired for the fireballs causing a large explosion.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet, power down!" Kat called as she pushed the lever back down.

Rocky took back the controls as the Zeo Megazord punches Goldar in the chest. The Thunder Megazord got back in the fight slashing Goldar across the chest.

"Zeo V Battle Helmet, power up!" Rocky exclaimed as he pushed the lever up.

The Zeo Megazord put back on its original helmet and drew its Saber.

"Thunder Saber, power up!" The MMPR Rangers called.

The Thunder Megazord lifted the Thunder Saber to the sky and it charged with lighting. Ruby was getting giddy inside seeing this.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, power up!" The Zeo Rangers called.

The Zeo Megazord held its Saber close and got it charged up. Goldar was afraid of what they were going to do.

"This is it, Goldar!" Jason exclaimed.

The Megazords swiped their Sabers across Goldar's armor and he fell down screaming in pain exploding as the students ran for cover. The two Megazords turned around as their mission was done.

Scorpina clanged with the Astro Megazord and the Mega Winger. Scorpina clashed with the Astro Megazord Saber as the Astro Megazord punched her away. Scorpina hissed as she slashed the Astro Megazord as the Space Rangers stumbled inside. They kept calm as they clashed with Scorpina's sword some more. Zhane activated the Gyro Busters on the Mega Winger shooting at Scorpina.

"Ahhhhhh!" Scorpina yelled as she fell to the ground.

Mega Winger flew to her place and picked her up throwing her into a forest. She connected with some weak trees destroying half the forest.

"Astro Megazord Saber power!" Andros yelled.

The Astro Megazord charged up it's sword, but Scorpina charged up her sword and blasted at the Astro Megazord knocking it to the ground. Mega Winger flew to her place, but Scorpina slashed the robot and Zhane was sent flying over her into the grass.

"This is almost too easy! How punks like you were able to stop a whole invasion of Earth is beyond me!" Scorpina exclaimed while laughing.

"It's because we never gave up!" Andros yelled as the Astro Megazord got up grabbing its Saber.

The Astro Megazord used its Saber to tie up Scorpina as she struggled to break free.

"What is the meaning of this?! Let me go!" Scorpina demanded.

"Let's send as much as energy as we need to!" Carlos yelled.

The Space Rangers activated the energy sending it into Scorpina shocking her. Zhane shot once more from the Mega Winger as it connected each shot on Scorpina. She was released from the Saber and fell to her knees then to the ground exploding in fire. The Astro Megazord and Mega Winger stood by each other as they struck poses.

Tabletop decided to go up against the DriveMax Megazord and the Flash Point Megazord. The DriveMax Megazord sent punches into tabletop, but he blocked with his shield and slashed the Megazord with his sword making the Overdrive Rangers stumbled inside. They tried using the DriveMax Pick Axe on him, but he blocked and slashed them again. The Flash Point Megazord charged and punched Tabletop in the head, but Tabletop absorbed the energy from the punch to slash the Flash Point Megazord making Tyzonn stumble inside.

"Looks like it's time to get! Hydro Blast!" Tyzonn called.

The Flash Point Megazord summoned its cannons to blast out water at Tabletop and he got swept away. This gave the Overdrive Rangers the time they needed.

"DriveMax Saber, combine now!" Mack called.

The DriveMax Megazord combined both its weapons together to make the DriveMax Saber. They got ready for the attack as the compass symbol was made before slashing at Tabletop, but he blocked it with his shield and absorb the energy.

"Hehehehehehehehe! You Rangers don't get it, do you? Whatever attacks you throw my way, I will just absorb and use it against you. Like so!" Tabletop exclaimed as noses the energy from his sword to make both Megazords short-circuit.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The Overdrive Rangers yelled.

"Not….going down yet!" Tyzonn exclaimed as he operated the Flash Point Megazord out of the sparks display and kicked Tabletop to the ground.

"We'll need the other Driver Zords for this! Super DriveMax Megazord, activate!" Mack called.

The Drill, Shovel, Cement and Crane Drivers came through a portal and started combining with the DriveMax Megazord to become a new form: the Super DriveMax Megazord.

"Now, we're ready to kick it into overdrive!" Will exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Rose shouted.

"PUNCH IT!" The Overdrive Rangers exclaimed.

The Super DriveMax Megazord skated towards Tabletop as he was struck with the drill arm and then the shovel arm. The horns were the last thing to hit Tabletop and he didn't have enough time to absorb the energy of the hits.

"Hydro Blast!" Tyzonn exclaimed as he blasted water at Tabletop which was enough to Tabletop to the ground exploding.

"That's a job well done!" Mack exclaimed.

The two Megazords stood beside each other while striking poses.

Mechabull roared as it battled with the Time Force Megazord and the Quantasaurus Rex. Mechabull charged as it barreled through both Megazords and Eric decided to fight back.

"Q-Rex Lasers!" Eric yelled into his Quantum Morpher.

The Q-Rex shot lasers at Mechabull as spark flew off the monster. Mechabull retaliated by shooting steam from his horns to blind the Megazords.

"We can't see a thing." Lucas reported.

"Stay on alert! He wants to surprise us!" Wes called.

Mechabull came through the stem slamming into the Megazord and the Q-Rex knocking them both down.

"I'm tired of being pushed around like this! We need to hit him with the Saber!" Jen yelled.

"Right!" The others exclaimed.

The Time Force Megazord got back up as Wes got into position.

"Time Force Megazord Saber strike!" Wes called.

The Saber charged up as the Megazord slashed Mechabull in the armor leaving a good slash finally cutting the bull monster opened.

"Times up for you." Wes chanted as he snapped his fingers.

Mechabull exploded as he roared in pain and pieces of his armor fell off. He dropped down as he exploded upon impact with the ground. The Time Force Megazord and Q-Rex struck poses as they won the battle.

Trakeena was finally ready to exact her revenge on the Galaxy Megazord and the Magna Defender.

"This is it for you, Galaxy Rangers! My revenge shall be fulfilled and you won't be able to stop me then!" Trakeena exclaimed.

"This time, you're gone for good, Trakeena!" Leo exclaimed.

The Galaxy Megazord brought out its Saber as the giants clashed weapons.

"Alright, Torozord! Let's charge into battle!" Mike exclaimed as he whipped Torozord with the chains.

The bull roared charging onto the battlefield as the Galaxy Megazord was tossed away by Trakeena. It got back up as it connected a slash on Trakeena, but she kept ramming it making sparks fly.

"Condor Galactazord! Missile Mode!" Kai shouted.

The Condor Galactazord rested on the left wrist of the Galaxy Megazord and fired a missile at Trakeena. It connected which wounded her for a moment.

"Fire again!" Maya commanded.

A second missile went off as it hit again and another fired hitting Trakeena again. Galaxy Megazord then followed up with a quick few slashes to knock Trakeena down. She picked up her staff and electrocuted the Galaxy Megazord making the Galaxy Rangers stumbled inside.

"She's jamming our systems! I can't get a lock on the Megazord!" Damon yelled.

"She's gonna fry us if we don't do something!" Leo added.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mike yelled as he had Torozord ram into Trakeena knocking her away a few feet.

"Here we go! Defender Torozord, transform!" Mike called.

The Torozord started ascending from the ground and transforming into its Megazord mode. Mike jumped inside as the transformation was complete and he grabbed his staff. Trakeena got up and growled at the Torozord. She clashing her staff with his as he sent a kick to her ribs and it connected. Mike punched her in the face and launched a few feet.

"Lightning Spin!" Mike yelled as he turned around really fast and going after Trakeena.

Trakeena didn't know what hit her as she was launched again into the side of Beacon. Ozpin and Glynda stared in amazement at the battle, but ran as debris fell. Trakeena then got back in the Battle as she kicked Torozord in the chest and electrocuted him to the ground.

"Mike!" Leo yelled.

"We need to help him! Centaurus Megazord!" Maya yelled.

"Stratoforce Megazord!" Karone added.

The C Zords came through a portal and so did the S Zords. They started combining as they formed the two individual Megazords. They plopped down and joined the Galaxy Megazord.

"Well, well, well, more toys to play with." Trakeena cooed.

The Torozord was fried as Mike groaned. Leo was worried for his brother and glared through his helmet.

"This is it, Trakeena! Galaxy Megazord, Power-Up Mode initiate!" Leo called.

The Lights of Orion returned to the Rangers as the Galaxy Megazord started gearing up with the Lights of Orion attached to it. Trakeena twirled her staff and got ready for battle. The three Megazords came at Trakeena as he blocked punches from the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazord. She blocked slashes from the Galaxy Megazord, but was kicked in the chest. She tried electrocuting the Megazords, but the Galaxy Megazord slashes her a few times before she started sparking up.

"You were never strong enough to beat us! We did everything we could and managed to defeat you last time so it will end the same way this time!" Leo exclaimed.

"This can't be happening! Not a third time! I won't be denied my revenge!" Trakeena declared as she clutched her chest.

"Galaxy Megazord, Power-Up Slash!" Leo exclaimed.

The Galaxy Megazord's Saber was charging up with energy as he brought it up to himself. The Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords combined together turning around very quickly for an energy tornado attack. Both attacks were launched at Trakeena as she screamed in agony once they hit. She fell to the ground and exploded as the Galaxy Megazord helped the Magna Defender up. They stood beside each other along with the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazord.

Vypra clashes with the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord. Lightspeed Megazord slashes Vypra with its Saber as the demon queen hissed. She landed a kick to the Megazord's side and dodged a punch of the Max Solarzord. She slashed the Solarzord as Ryan stumbled inside. The Lightspeed Megazord punched Vypra in the back and she turned attention back to it. They clashed swords as Carter activated the Power Thrust move launching Vypra away with a punch to the chest. The Lightspeed Megazord followed Vypra and unleashed a kick to her head to flip her over. Vypra used her sword to get herself up and clashed with the Megazord. The Lightspeed Megazord went for a punch, but Vypra ducked underneath and sweeped the Lightspeed Megazord's legs out from under itself. Vypra then proceeded to raise her sword high in an attempt to stab the Megazord, but the Max Solarzord came through and launched a flying kick to Vypra's chest launching her a few feet.

"I think we should finish her right here and now!" Carter called.

"Ready when you guys are." Ryan stated.

Carter took his Battle Booster and placed it into a slot.

"Lightspeed Solarzord sequence engage! 356, activate!" Carter exclaimed.

Both the Lightspeed Megazord and Max Solarzord jumped into the sky as they started forming together. Once the form was complete, the jets activated lowering the Lightspeed Solarzord to the ground. Ryan activated the cannon system as the Lightspeed Solarzord's cannons came out and locked on Vypra.

"Fire!" Carter commanded.

The cannons fired and each blast hit Vypra hard as she was dizzy/wounded. She dropped to the ground and exploded as the Lightspeed Solarzord claimed victory striking a pose.

The Thundersaurus Megazord, Dragozord and Delta Squad Megazord all faced Roman as he chuckled.

"Giant robotic fighters are very powerful, but I highly doubt they can match up to true power." Roman stated.

"That's what every monster we came across said." Connor stated.

"...And they always got destroyed in the end!" Jack exclaimed.

Roman fires flares from Melodic Cudgel at all three Zords, but they scatter at the last second. The Thundersaurus Megazord tried attacking Roman with its Dino Drill, but Roman blocked it and clashed with the Megazord. Roman slashed it causing sparks to fly as Roman smirked. The Dino Rangers stumbled inside as Ethan pressed some buttons to punch Roman away. The crime leader skidded a few feet before being scooped up in whirlwinds caused by the Dragozord. Trent swooped it down and picked Roman up in the air which got him a kick in the gut from the Delta Squad Megazord. Roman wheezed and groaned as he was tossed around like some rag doll. Neo comes in and kicks away the two Megazords causing sparks to fly. She dodged the Dino Drill and slips under the Thundersaurus Megazord and kicked it to the ground. The Delta Squad Megazord brought out its Mega Blaster and started shooting at Neo, who dodged each blast with backflips.

"She's too fast!" Z yelled.

Neo smirked and sent a kick into the Delta Squad Megazord making it and the team stumble. Neo used her umbrella to batter the Megazord and sent it to the ground.

"We took a huge amount of damage! I need time to reconnect the system!" Sky urged.

"I don't think she cares." Bridge added as he pointed to Neo.

Neo walked over to the Delta Squad Megazord and smirked.

"Well, that wasn't really challenging. Taking out two birds with one stone as they say." Neo stated.

"You know what they also say? Third time's the charm." Jayden retorted as the Samurai Megazord came into view.

"I've beaten you guys before and I can easily stomp you back into the ground." Neo stated.

"Then let's see you do just that! Katana Power! Samurai Strike!" Jayden yelled.

The Samurai Megazord raises its Katana and charged for Neo. They clashed weapons with Neo dodging most slashes from the Megazord. Neo tried kicking the Megazord, but the Megazord's shield blocked her kicks. Neo growled as it looked like her normal tactics wouldn't work. Yang thought of something as she got in front of the giant Neo.

"Hey Neo! Over here!" Yang yelled as she waved her hands.

"Sis! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Weiss yelled.

Neo took notice of Yang as she chuckled. She kicked the Samurai Megazord back with the Megazord using its shield. Neo turned attention back to Yang.

"I guess you have a death wish to be killed by me. Not a surprise considering I am the best fighter between us." Neo boasted.

"Then do what you've wanted to this whole time? Kill me!" Yang yelled.

"No!" Ruby yelled, but Blake held her back.

"If you insist." Neo stated as she raised her foot.

Yang locked on her gauntlets just in case this doesn't work. The Samurai Rangers spotted this scene playing out.

"What's Yang doing?!" Mike recoiled.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Mia exclaimed.

"Wait...as I see it, Neo is full focused when in battle and that's what she relies on. Yang is distracting her, because of their obvious history and giving us time we need to counterattack." Jayden explained.

"Then we need to something now otherwise Yang is going to become a pancake." Kevin urged.

Roman was getting up seeing as Neo was about to squish Yang. Yang punched Neo's foot putting the usually silent warrior off balance.

"Why you insufferable-!" Neo growled.

"Come catch me!" Yang exclaimed as she made a mocking face while running away.

"Get back here, coward!" Neo yelled as she stomped after Yang.

"Neo!" Roman yelled, but looked up to see the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Time to end you!" Connor yelled.

The Thundersaurus Megazord jumped up high as the Dino Drill started turning.

"Dino Drill!" Connor yelled as Roman held up his weapon to block.

The Drill and Melodic Cudgel connected, but the Thundersaurus Megazord broke through into Roman as he exploded from the last attack. The Thundersaurus Megazord stood tall as another villain was defeated.

"Alright, Antonio, we need you!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Roger that, Jayden! Octozord, get ready for battle!" Antonio yelled as he opened his Samurai Morpher.

The Octozord appeared as Antonio pressed a button on his Morpher. He jumped through the air and caught his blade becoming stronger.

"Megamode Power!" Antonio called.

He teleported inside his Zord and set the controls up.

"Samurai Armorment!" Antonio called.

The Octozord began breaking up into different pieces and hooking itself to the Samurai Megazord. Once it was complete, Antonio was teleported inside the Megazord.

"Octospear Megazord, ready for action!" Antonio shouted.

Neo cornered Yang as Yang stated up at her captor.

"Looks like I win again! No surprise there!" Neo boated.

"I'd be more concerned who you're fighting against." Yang stated as she pointed behind Neo.

The Octospear Megazord has arrived as Neo growled. Yang tricked her and took her focus off the Samurai Rangers.

"It ends here! Mega Blade! Katana Power!" Jayden shouted.

The Samurai Rangers all took their Mega Blades out.

"Samurai Strike!" The Samurai Rangers shouted as the Octospear Megazord slashed Neo across her chest.

Neo screamed in agony as she held her chest before exploding. Yang covered herself from the backlash and smiled up at the Octospear Megazord.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!" Jayden exclaimed.

The Tigerzord was tossed around by Zedd as Tommy kept stumbling inside.

"Pitiful as always, Tommy. You were never one to fail, but you are as weak as your friends." Zedd mocked.

"You haven't won yet, Zedd." Tommy stated as he struggled to get the Tigerzord up.

"Why do you still try, White Ranger? You have been defeated and you should surrender to me. Maybe I'll spare your life when I take over this pathetic world." Zedd explained.

"I'm not gonna let you do that! My friends have defeated every single villain you through at us." Tommy reminded.

"You think defeating those cretins would defeat me? Ha! They were mere pawns in this little game of mine. I'm still Lord Zedd and I'm not affected by their losts." Zedd retorted.

Tommy managed to get the Tigerzord back in working condition, but Zedd hit the Zord with his staff. Tommy was stumbling inside as sparks flew from the Tigerzord.

"That's enough, Zedd! It's time to end this!" Jason exclaimed.

The other Megazords surrounded Zedd as he looked around him.

"How funny you all think you are. Tommy couldn't defeat me and yet you think a numbers game will be my downfall?" Zedd asked, tauntingly.

"We have enough firepower to waste you!" Kimberly yelled.

"We aren't giving up till every last shred of evil is vanquished. That includes you." Leo added.

"Then come try, Rangers! Try as you might, but I will defeat every single one of you!" Zedd exclaimed.

"Guys, I need the Thunderzords!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Right away, Tommy! Mega Tigerzord transformation begin!" Jason called.

The Thunderzords start disassembling as the Red Dragon Thunderzord was left in battle mode. The Thunderzords started fusing with the White Tigerzord as they started connecting into the Mega Tigerzord.

"Alright, new and fresh! Let's finish this, Zedd!" Tommy exclaimed.

"This will surely be entertaining to watch you all fail in your mission!" Zedd exclaimed.

"Alright! Everyone, fire!" Tommy commanded.

The Megazords started to use their attacks against Zedd. He couldn't block them in time as he was hit from each side. Tommy shot the Firebird at Zedd through a virtual grid as it connected with his chest. Zedd screamed in terror as he started exploding in fire. The Mega Tigerzord punched him one last time knocking him to the ground where he blew up and was dead for good.

"That's it! Lord Zedd is gone!" Tommy cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ozpin and Glynda met the Rangers with the students outside. Construction began to get Beacon back to normal.

"Well, I have to say this was not how I expected the day to go." Glynda stated.

"We're sorry about your school. We can stay and help rebuild." Adam offered.

"No, you've done enough to help us. We only wanted Lord Zedd to be defeated so Renment would be saved." Ozpin revealed.

"Then we're glad to help." Leo stated.

"That was awesome! I can't believe I got to see giant robots fight other giant monsters! This a dream come true!" Ruby exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"As for all of you, we're very proud of your efforts in helping defend Beacon." Glynda stated.

"Well, we wasn't gonna let Zedd and his goons destroy it." Yang explained.

"I guess our work here is done." Tommy concluded.

"It's sad to see such great warriors go, but I'm sure your dimension will need you more than we do." Ozpin explained.

"I'm just looking to getting back my colors." Bridge stated.

The others chuckled at Bridge's comment as the Hunters and Huntresses approached the Rangers.

"You sure you guys don't want to stay for awhile longer? We could totally train with you guys." Ruby offered.

"We appreciate the offer, but we need to get back." Andros explained.

"It was an honor meeting you all. We'll never forget what you did for us." Weiss stated with a small smile.

"You better come back and visit once in a while." Blake added.

"We'll be sure to do that." Tommy promised.

A portal opened up as the Rangers looked behind them. Ruby went and hugged Tommy as she had tears in her eyes. Tommy smiled and hugged her back.

"I'll miss you, Tommy." Ruby stated.

"I'll miss you too, Ruby." Tommy added.

The Rangers soon turned around and went through the portal back to Earth. The Sentinel Knight watched from afar as he thanked the Rangers for everything they did and saving his home world.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cinder Fall heard explosions near Beacon as she sighed and closed her eyes. Mercury came in to give her the bad news.

"Zedd bit the dust." Mercury stated.

"Hmph...like it matters much to me." Cinder Fall scoffed.

Cinder Fall took out a communicator as she put it on her ear.

"Zedd's plan has been compromised. What is your next suggestion?" Cinder Fall asked.

" _I knew he wouldn't get the job done. He was too much of a fool. However, the Rangers will be out of the way and I heard about a little tournament coming up. That's when we will strike." A voice on the other side explained._

"Understood. We'll be in touch till then." Cinder Fall stated.

" _Don't make me regret siding with you." The voice warmed as it cut off._

"Who was that?" Emerald asked.

"Just a confidant I got in touch with while Zedd went to fight the Rangers. He said he'll help us take over Renmanet." Cinder Fall replied.

"Who is he?" Mercury asked.

"You'll soon find out. He's very….demanding." Cinder Fall stated as she looked out the window staring at Beacon Academy.


End file.
